In My Veins
by HereandNow27
Summary: The band 'Top Of the World' places third on the X Factor and now they're trying to make it to the top. So when their manager suggests that Santana dates actress Quinn Fabray for the fame, she agrees. What she didn't expect was to fall in love with her. Couple Years later Santana proposes to Quinn, but things go down hill when Quinn finds out the true reason they began dating. G!P
1. Chapter 1

**So Here is the first chapter:) This story will be about 15 to17 Chapters long give or take. I will be writing this one first since it's short, the first 5 chapters will be a short recap on how their relationship started and how the PR stunt was.**

**For those of you who are new to this summary, the band was originally suppose to be named one direction. But I changed the name, to Top Of the World. They will be sing a few one direction songs as well as other songs.**

**The band consist of :**

**Santana**

**Puck**

**Finn**

**Sam**

**Blaine**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This is the X Factor.

More than 15,000 people audition of all ages. With only One Winner. There are four categories.

Boys 12-25

Girls 12-25

Singers over the age of 25

And vocal groups, any age.

All competing in for a $5 Million recording contract.

Please welcome our Judges:

Simon Cowell

Demi Lovato

Kelly Rowland

Paulina Rubio

The crowd went wild as the judges walked on stages and made their way to take their seats.

Simon waved at the crowded, "Okay let's get these auditions started!"

**Harlem New York.**

"My name is Finn Hudson, I'm 24, I am from Harlem New York and I am a host at a restaurant," Finn said into the camera, "Ever since I was young I was always really into music, I learned how to play the drums and not long after that I began to sing. It wasn't until now that my girlfriend convinced me to audition,"

The camera followed Finn around as he made his way back stage, getting ready to go on stage. He climbed the few steps and waited for his queue to go on stage. Then one of the crew members handed him a microphone and send him in.

Finn was in awe as he walked on stage. The crowd was huge.

"Hello," Simon said as he read down on Finn's paper that he had on his panel.

"Hi," Finn said with a small smile.

"What's your name?" Demi asked.

"My name is Finn Hudson,"

"Finn, you know someone very interest why don't you tell us who?"

Finn knew they were going to ask him about this, "Yeah, It's my girlfriend,"

"Who's your girlfriend?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"Rachel Berry,"

The crowd let out a cheer.

"Woah your Rachel Berry's boyfriend? The Broadway star?" Demi asked surprised, "How long have you guys been together,"

"About two years, she was the one who actually convinced me to come and audition,"

"That's sweet," Kelly said.

"So Finn if your girlfriends famous why didn't you just ask her to help you," Paulina asked

"Because if I make it big I it to be because I worked my butt off, I don't people to just give it to me," Finn explained.

Simon nodded with a tiny hint of a smile, "I think I might like you Finn,"

Finn gave him a smile.

"What song are you going to sing today?"

"Jesse's girl,"

"Okay, good luck," Simon said.

Finn took a deep breath as the music began playing. The crowded cheered and whistled. He began to sing the song, gaining momentum as the crowd cheered. He let himself get lost in the song. He knew he was killing it.

And then Simon stopped the music. Finn got extremely nervous as to what was about to happen.

"Kelly," Simon said.

"I really liked it, it was really sweet," Kelly said, "I am going to say yes,"

"Paulina,"

"That was such a good cover of the song. It's going to have to be a yes,"

Pauline said.

Finn's smile got bigger by the second.

"Demi,"

"That was really good and your cute and I love your goofy smile so I am going to say yes," Demi said.

"Well Finn you really impressed me," Simon said, "You have four yes's"

"Thank you so much!"

**Nashville Tennessee**

"Has anyone ever told you have really big lips?" Kelly asked.

Sam chuckled, "A few times,"

"Kelly yes or no?" Simon asked.

"It's a definitely from me," Kelly laughed.

"Alright Sam you have four yes's congratulations,"

* * *

**Miami Florida**

"Blaine you have such a good voice it's a yes from me," Simon said.

"Me and my girls agree," Demi said as she gestured towards Kelly and Paulina, "It's a yes from us,"

* * *

**Los Angeles California.**

"Now Noah you are really cocky but you have an amazing voice so I am going to say yes," Demi said.

"Kelly,"

"Yes,"

"Paulina?"

"Of course!"

"You have four yes's Noah,"

* * *

**Detroit Michigan.**

"My name is Santana Lopez, I'm 23 years old and I am from Detroit, Michigan. I work at a coffee shop downtown," Santana said into the camera, "Detroit is a special place to my heart, I grew up there. But it's also surrounded by poverty so you rarely see anyone make it big that's from there. I definitely grew up around poverty. So just to even be auditioning in the X Factor is such a big deal to me,"

After that brief interview the camera followed Santana around for a bit longer, they asked her a few more questions up until she was about to go on.

Santana stood nervously on the aide stage. She clutched onto the microphone and took a deep breathe. The crew member gave her the signal and she made her way on stage.

"Wow," Demi said as she saw Santana walk on stage, "Well Hello there,"

Santana chuckled, "Hey,"

"So what is your name?" Simon asked.

"My name is Santana Lopez and I am from Detroit,"

The crowd roared and cheered in response when they heard the shout out to Detroit.

"Eres Latina?" Paulina asked with a small smile.

"Si, soy Mexicana y Puerto Riceña," Santana said.

"Has anyone ever told you how dreamy you are?" Demi asked.

Santana chuckled as the crowd let out wolf whistles, "Yes I have heard that,"

"Well what son-," Simon began.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Demi interrupted.

"No,"

"Do you want one?" Demi asked

"Oh my god," Kelly laughed.

"When I win I'll think about getting one," Santana smiled.

"Okay Demi stop," Simon interrupted.

"What? I was just asking a few questions," Demi said innocently.

"This is the X Factor not Find Demi a date," Simon exclaimed, "Okay Santana what song will you be sing today?"

"I am going to sing Girl on Fire," Santana said.

"Okay," Simon nodded, "Take it away,"

The music began playing and it was like the notes floated through Santana's body. She began to sing and the crowd cheered when she hit the notes on point. She could tell the judges were impressed. She had practiced this song for weeks and it had paid off. She finished the song hitting that last note on key.

"Wow, I am really impressed with your voice," Simon began.

"I agree," Demi noted, "It's really seductive and amazing,"

"Okay how about a vote before Demi jumps on the poor girl,"

Santana laughed at the comment.

"Do we really have to vote?" Kelly asked before turning to Santana, "Honey you got four yes's"

* * *

..

..

..

..

**Boot camp**

She couldn't believe it, she had just gotten eliminated. After all the work she had done to get here it was ruin. It was probably because she was so nervous the she misses a few notes and sang them off key. Santana let out a defeated sign and exited the stage with all the other eliminated contestants. She watched as most of them went and cried to their family members.

Not Santana though, her parents were back in Detroit. They couldn't afford plane tickets to LA right now. The thought about telling her parents that she didn't make it was heartbreaking.

It wasn't until a crew member tapped her on the Shoulder and told her that the judges wanted her back on stage. She wasn't really sure why but she complied. They made her stand with four other guys who didn't make it either. She had met them before too; it was Puck, Blaine, Sam and Finn.

She looked at the stage and saw that they was other people too and like them they were separated into a group.

"Now you're standing here before us because we don't think you guys have reached the potential to be solo artist," Simon said, "However I have taken the time to carefully organize and put you were you are now,"

There was a pause, a nerve wrecking silence. Everyone wanted to know why they were here.

"Congratulations, you are the two new groups,"

Santana's heart skipped a beat as she heard the news. She felt the guy named Puck hugging her as Finn and Blaine whistle while Sam congratulated the group of girls that had also made it.

This was their second chance.

* * *

..

...

..

**Finale**

Santana was backstage with Blaine and Puck; they were warming up for their performance. Sam was in the bathroom, he wasn't feeling so good. And Finn was talking to his girlfriend who had come to seem the final performance.

She couldn't believe they had made it to the final three. They were about to go on in less than half an hour, the song they were about to perform was it. It would define if they would get eliminated.

"Hey guys," Finn came over to the small group. He was holding hands with a short brunette, who had her arms linked with a blonde.

Santana figured the brunette was Rachel, Finn's girlfriend. She was cute, and the beautiful blonde must be a friend. Santana had to admit that the blonde was really hot.

"This is my girlfriend Rachel and her friend Quinn," Finn introduced, "and these are Puck, Blaine and Santana,"

They all greeted each other but when Santana shook Quinn's hand, they made eye contact. Those hazel eyes sent chills down Santana's hand. It was then that she recognized her, she was Quinn Fabray. Emmy and Golden Globe winning actress. She came from a very famous family, The Fabray's. Her father was in a lot of action movies back in the day, while her mother was in a supermodel and starred in many Comedy's, and her sister Frannie Fabray was a fashion designer with several clothing lines. This girl was beyond it.

Santana composed herself and joined in the conversation Puck and Rachel were having. Sam came in a few minutes later, he was still a little sick but well enough to perform.

"You know I really like your cover of Girl on Fire,"

Santana turned slightly when she realized Quinn was talking to her, "You watch the show?"

Quinn chuckled slightly, "Kind of have to. Rachel is my best friend and her boyfriends on it so.."

Santana smiled, "You must be a very good friend,"

Quinn shrugged, "Well I am here tonight to watch you guys win,"

"And if we don't?" Santana arched an eyebrow.

"Well then I'll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on,"

Santana licked her lips as she watched Quinn carefully.

"Santana!" A crew member called, "Top of The World is on in 5. Take your places,"

Santana turned back to Quinn, "I guess this is goodbye?"

Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips against Santana's cheek, "Good luck,"

..

..

...

..

Santana entered the dressing room, followed by the rest of the band. They hung their heads in disappointment, they just got eliminated.

"This sucks," Puck muttered.

"We were so close," Blaine said.

"Maybe if I wasn't so sick," Sam said sadly.

"Guys, we lost but that doesn't mean we have to stop here," Finn said, "People love us, maybe we can make it big,"

Santana's eyes shot up as soon as Finn said that, maybe he was right.

There was a slight knock on the door before Simon entered followed by another man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties.

"Hey guys," Simon greeted, "I know you guys are pretty bummed out but I have some really good news for you. This is my very good friend William Schuester, and Will this is-"

"Top of The World," Will smiled, "Who doesn't know them,"

The band stood there confused at what was going on.

"Will here will be your manager," Simon explained.

"Manager?" Finn asked.

"For what?" Santana questioned.

"Because I am signing Top of The World to my label," Simon smiled.

"No freaken way!"

There was cheering and whistles in that room. Santana hugged Finn as Puck jumped from happiness. Looks like this was just the start for them, not the end.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been about a month since Top Of the World got signed to the label. The band was working on a new album which was amazing but difficult; they had to find their own style in music. Santana and Sam usually wrote all the lyrics while Puck, Finn and Blaine came up with a beat. They worked perfectly together and their voices fit so well together. Will was them all the time too; he would be with them when they wrote the songs and when they recorded. He would suggest a few things too which were really helpful.

The good news was that they were about to release their first single. Everyone was anxious and excited. Not to mention the fans were going crazy over it, they would tweet like crazy, Facebook message them, send them fan letters. It was pretty cool how big of a follow they had. They were just counting the days for the new single to be release, which was actually in three days.

So obviously this called for celebration, they were at the condo that they all shared and they were about to have a barbecue. Rachel was coming to LA from New York for a few months to be with Finn since she just finished her musical. Finn and Puck had gone to the airport to get her while Blaine and Sam were outside preparing the grill. That left Santana to prepare the salad.

Will entered the kitchen and put a keg a beer on the counter.

"What's up Will?" Santana asked as she finished putting the salad together.

"Where are the guys?" Will asked as he saw it was only Santana in the kitchen.

"Finn and Puck went to go pick up his girlfriend from the airport and Sam and Blaine are on the balcony preparing the grill,"

Will nodded, "Good because I kind of wanted to talk to you alone,"

"About?"

"Now Finn told me something really interesting. He said that Quinn Fabray is coming to this barbecue,"

"So?" Santana shrugged, "Isn't she best friends with Rachel?"

"Yup but look at this," Will said as he pulled out his phone and showed it to Santana, "Look at the picture then the tweets about it,"

Santana took the phone and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Quinn and herself, when they had that brief conversation at the X Factor before she went on stage to perform. Quinn was standing really close to her, closer than a person should. Santana didn't remember the picture being taken. The caption read 'Such an amazing night at the X Factor'. She scrolled down and saw that the tweets below, they said 'Quinntana, I would so ship that!' and she saw that it had over 90k retweets with over 95k favorites.

"Why are you showing me this?" Santana asked as she returned the phone.

"Look right now you guys are very much liked, probably as well known as The Wanted or Austin Mahone but you guys could be way bigger and popular. And you guys do need it, your single is about to come out and your album will be next,"

"What are you trying to say?" Santana pressed.

"Look what you guys need is to date someone famous and that will get you a way in the spot light. It would help promote the album and the music," Will explained, "This is called a PR stunt. Gets everyone talking about and all hyped up,"

"You want me to date someone famous?" Santana frowned, "For publicity!? What about Finn? He's dating Rachel, isn't that enough?"

"She is a Broadway star not a Hollywood star," Will said, "There is a major difference. All you have to do is date Quinn Fabray for a few months,"

"Quinn Fabray?" Santana exclaimed.

"Santana she is really famous right now,"

Santana shook her head, "I don't think this is a good idea,"

"That tweet that I showed you was posted by Quinn herself and people automatically started talking about it. She was on every blog, now imagine how big the band would get if you were dating Quinn Fabray? Every celebrity does these PR stunts,"

"I've only met her once," Santana said, "Why don't you ask any of the other members?"

"Because Quinn Fabray didn't post a picture of them," Will said, "Just trust me on this Santana, it will work. All you have to do is date her for a few months, make the blogs and get everyone talking about it,"

"What if she's not interested?" Santana countered.

"Oh she is," Will assured, "Finn tells me that she's asked about you,"

"It wouldn't feel right," Santana shook her head.

"Do you want to make it to the top or not?" Will asked.

"He's right you know," Puck butted in.

And that's when Santana noticed that Puck was standing in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at the airport,"

"Blaine went instead and Sam's out getting chicks for tonight," Puck explained.

"How much have you heard?" She asked

"All of it... And I think you should do it," Puck said.

"Why?"

"Look this is about someone in here having the balls to do whatever we need to do to get us to the top," Puck said.

"It's just a few months Santana," Will pressed.

Santana took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to do.

..

..

..

..

It had been a few hours since the talk she had with Puck and Will in the kitchen and she managed to avoid Quinn completely. It's not like she was going to avoid her forever, she just needed a little breather before doing anything.

Right now everyone was out in the balcony. A lot more people showed up than she expected, Sam had invited a few girls and all the neighbors. The barbecue had gone smoothly; Quinn stuck by Rachel's side most of the time. Though she did share lingering looks with Santana. They all sat around the small bonfire Sam made; there was a few people inside, probably Puck and a few girls.

"I am going to get another beer," Santana announced as she got up.

No one say anything about wanting one so she went inside. She made her way to the kitchen where of course Puck was making conversations with two girls. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned around to be met with Hazel eyes.

"Hey,"

"Finally I got you to talk to me," Quinn smirked, "I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me,"

"Never," Santana smiled as she turned back to the fridge and grabbed another beer, "Do you want to go somewhere where we could talk?"

Quinn eyed Puck and the two girls in the corner and took the second beer from Santana, "Sure,"

Santana lead her back to the living room, which had a clear view of the balcony, she made sure the door was shut, everyone outside seemed so engrossed in their conversations that they didn't seem to notice Quinn and Santana get comfortable in the living room.

"So what have you been up to since last time I saw you?" Quinn asked.

"You mean since we lost the X Factor," Santana chuckled taking a sip from her beer.

"Hey I thought you guys should have won!"

"It worked out for the best," Santana shrugged, "You know we got signed to a label and our single is out to come out soon,"

"I can't wait to hear it," Quinn smiled as she took a sip from her beer.

Santana slowly scooted closer to Quinn, "So what about you? Anything new? New movie? New boyfriend?"

Quinn chuckled, "I just finished shooting a movie so I am going to take a few weeks off and then I am going to do a few guest episodes on a show,"

Santana nodded, "What a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

Quinn tried to hide her small smile, "Nope none of those,"

"Better for me," Santana said, "So if you're going to be on break...Will I get to see you during that time off?"

Quinn shrugged, "Maybe? I don't know that's up to you,"

Santana laughed slightly, "If it were up to me I would see you every day if I could,"

Quinn blushed slightly, not knowing what to say so instead she took another sip of her beer.

..

..

...

Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap and watched as everyone joked around. They had all been enjoying the bonfire and she was really happy to be spending time with Finn, that was the best part.

But as she looked around she noticed Quinn was missing. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Quinn since she got up after Santana to get another beer. She turned to the glass door and that's when she spotted Quinn. She was sitting with Santana on the couch talking, what caught Rachel's attention was how close they were. She watched as Santana leaned in and was whispering things in Quinn's ear and how her hand rested on Quinn's thigh while Quinn's hand was on Santana's arm.

"Hey um don't you think that Santana is getting a little handsy with Quinn," Rachel said softly for only Finn to hear.

Finn looked at Rachel and then towards where Santana and Quinn were.

"Well Quinn asked about her a couple times," Finn shrugged.

"Weren't you the one who told me that Santana always has women coming out of her room?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah but not lately," Finn said.

"Finn I just don't think Quinn should get involve with someone like that,"

"Santana is a good person," Finn said with a small smile, "Just get to know her and you'll see,"

"I'm sure she is but I just don't want Quinn to get hurt," Rachel explained.

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek, "Relax, besides I'm sure Quinn could take care of herself,"

Rachel let out a small sigh and nodded; her eyes couldn't help but drift back to Santana and her best friend. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this.

..

..

..

..

It was two in the morning when everything finally died down. Some of the guest had left after the bonfire went out, Will left a little later after that but not before giving Santana an approving look. Sam was passed out on the other couch, Blaine was passed out in his room, Puck with in his room with the two girls he was talking to earlier, Rachel and Finn were in his room. Quinn and Santana were still talking in the living room until Quinn excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Santana was really tired and she was a little buzzed, she did not feel like changing so she just grabbed a blanket from the closet nearby and laid comfortably on the couch.

Quinn returned shortly after Santana had laid down.

"Where am I suppose sit?" Quinn asked.

In response Santana lift up the blanket and opened up her arms.

"I don't even sleep with someone on the first date," Quinn chuckled.

Santana smiled and took Quinn's wrist and pulled her down on the couch. Quinn let out a small squeal but made herself comfortable.

"Just sleep here with me," Santana said lazily, "I promise to behave,"

Quinn nodded but said nothing else because she was getting really sleepy. Santana made sure the blanket was covering both of them before finally letting herself daze off.

Though she did have to admit one thing, this, falling asleep with Quinn in her arms was not a bad feeling she was getting.

..

..

..

..

..

The next morning Santana was awaken by slight muttering, she stirred slightly on the couch and felt that she was alone. She opened her eyes and sat up and saw that Quinn was on the balcony talking on the phone. Just as Santana was beginning to stretch, Quinn hung up the phone and came back inside.

"Well if it isn't sleep beauty," Quinn smiled.

Santana chuckled, "Why are you up this early? Isn't it like 7 in the morning?"

Quinn nodded, "That was my manager, I have to attend an interview today for some magazine... Do you think you can drive me home right now?"

"Sure," Santana shrugged, "Let me go get the car keys,"

Santana got up and went into Finn's room, being careful not to wake him or Rachel and grabbed the car keys by the night stand. They all share the Mercedes, for now. That is until they could all get their own car.

"You ready?" Santana asked as she returned to the living room.

Quinn nodded and they made their way out. Santana wasn't feeling too good this morning, she was feeling slightly nausea and had a headache but she had promise Quinn that she would drive her home. After Quinn gave her the directions to her house it didn't take Santana long to get there. Santana came to a stop after she pulled into Quinn's drive way.

"Thank you for the ride and for yesterday," Quinn said, "I had fun,"

"No problem," Santana began.

"And also you should know that I took the liberty to put my number in your phone," Quinn smiled

Santana chuckled as she took Quinn's hand in her own. Their fingers interlaced and Quinn then put her other hand on top, so that she was holding Santana's hand, "So when can I see you again?"

Quinn bit her lip and then leaned over and pressed her lips against Santana's, it was soft and brief. She pulled away slightly with a smile.

"Soon,"

Santana bit her tongue as she watched Quinn get out of the car and enter her house; this was going to be harder than harder than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews and support! **

**This story was originally suppose to be an all lady loving parts but the amount of message's and reviews I got for it to be a G!P were insane, so I decided to make this a G!P. I am sorry for those of you who weren't expecting a G!P, but the majority wanted a G!P.**

**So I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Music: What makes you beautiful, They don't know about us by One Direction.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**..**

**.**

**.**

"Okay one more time Santana," Will said through the speaker.

Santana nodded as she adjusted the head phones. They were in another recording session.

"_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us,_"

Santana sang.

She looked through the window in the studio, the producer and Will seemed rather pleased.

"Okay that was good," Will said, "Now we need you to do your third verse. Make sure to nail it,"

Santana chuckled, "Always do Will,"

The music began playing and Santana took a deep breathe preparing herself to belt out the next notes.

"_But I wanna tell 'em_

_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl,"_ Santana belted out.

Will and the people in the studio cheered and whistled.

"On point Santana!" Will said with a huge smile, "On Point!"

Santana smiled and hung up the headphones and went back into the studio. Blaine and Finn were in the studio too. The band had been here since eight in the morning recording. Puck and Sam went to go get some food since they still weren't finished recording.

"That was pretty good San," Finn said.

"Well looks like your done for the day," Will said, "You did great in there. I gotta say I am really proud of you guys. Your single dropped last week and it has been doing really well so hopefully when the video drops it will be amazing!"

Santana nodded as she checked her phone, it was 6:15. Crap she was late.

"Ah I got to get going," Santana said, "I have dinner with Quinn,"

Will raised an eyebrow, "Oh really where?"

Santana shrugged, "This sushi bar down town,"

"The one off 8th street?" Will asked.

"Yeah, Well I'll see you guys late," Santana waved as she headed off.

She made her way towards her car, ever since the single dropped they had gain more fame and the downloads off iTunes were insane, which meant more money. They had gotten their check from the label and the first thing Santana did was get a car, it was rented though. She still needed to go buy one.

She couldn't help but be amaze at how fast Top Of the World was growing. More people recognized them on the streets and the amount of tweets they would get was enormous. It had been a week since they released the single and it was immensely popular.

It also had been a while since she saw Quinn. They hadn't seen each other since Santana dropped her off but they would text and call each other all the time. Santana wasn't really sure what she was doing, Quinn she was pretty easy going but they weren't exactly a thing. Will told her on the day they become official that they would make it public, like in a big way.

Santana went straight to the restaurant, they were supposed to meet at six and she was already late. She didn't even go home to change; she was still in her Chanel hoodie and basketball shorts with air Jordan's.

However when Santana went in, she quickly spotted the blonde who seemed disappointed and bored.

"Hey!" Santana said coming up to Quinn.

"You made it," Quinn smiled and stood up from her seat to hug Santana.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at the studio," Santana explained and placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"It's fine, your here now," Quinn said.

Santana took a seat and Quinn ordered for them. Dinner went pretty smoothly after that. Quinn had talked about her day and how it went. Then they talked about Top Of the World's single 'What makes you beautiful'. It surprised Santana how easily it was to talk to Quinn, she was such a goofball that pretty much in every conversation ended up on a laugh. They finished dinner and Santana signal for the tab.

"You ready to go?" Santana asked as they brought the check.

Quinn nodded, "Do you think you could give me a ride home? I had Rachel drop me off since I was at her place all day,"

Santana nodded as she dropped a fifty in the table, "Yeah it's not a problem,"

"Woah you're not paying, I am," Quinn spoke up.

Santana chuckled as she stood up from her seat, "Well I already did,"

"Santana," Quinn whined, "I was supposed to pick up the tab,"

Santana smiled and reached for Quinn's hand interlacing their fingers together, "Come on let's get you home,"

They made their way out of the restaurant hand in hand. It just felt like the most normal thing in the world, the way Quinn leaned into Santana as they walked towards the exit. Santana didn't mind though she actually found herself kind of liking it.

However Quinn came to a sudden stop and when turned to Santana asked her what was wrong Quinn grabbed Santana's hood and pulled it over her head. Santana looked extremely confused.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"There are some paparazzi outside, their taking pictures of us," Quinn explained as she motioned her head towards the direction where they were, "Do you want to go out that way? I don't mind them but if bothers you I could ask the manager and we can sneak out the back?"

Santana thought about it for a quick second, even though she really didn't like the thought of cameras flashing in her face, this was why she was here for, this was why she began to talk to Quinn in the first place. So she took a deep breath and composed herself.

Santana gave Quinn a small smile before leaning down and pressing her lips against Quinn's forehead, "Thank you but we can out that way,"

A smile appeared on Quinn's lips, "Okay come on then, but I will warn you they will hammer you with questions,"

"For you I'll take all the question they throw at me," Santana chuckled.

However Santana quickly regretted those words because as soon they stepped out of the restaurant the cameras flashed in her, she felt as they almost blinded her.

"Santana are you dating Quinn?"

"Quinn how does it feel to be dating an upcoming star?"

"How long have you two been together?"

Santana pushed her way through the crowd of photographers. She felt Quinn grip onto her hand a little tighter as she leaned into Santana.

"Santana did you write 'What makes you beautiful' about Quinn?"

"Can you guys kiss for the camera?"

Santana chuckled as she heard all the questions they were shooting at her. She unlocked her car and Quinn quickly climbed inside. Santana took this as a hint, Quinn was not comfortable right now, so tried to get out of there as fast as possible.

"It gets so crazy," Santana commented as she drove off.

"Now imagine them following you everywhere," Quinn huffed, "Literally everywhere,"

Santana chuckled, "Luckily I don't have that problem,"

"Yet," Quinn insisted.

Santana let out a small laugh but said nothing. She continued to keep her eyes on the road. Her hand rested on the clutched and the other on the steering wheel.

Quinn rested her head against the seat as she watched Santana drive. She found her so attractive, she just looked so dreamy. She couldn't help it; she stretched out her hand and laid it on top of Santana's which was on the clutch. As soon as Santana felt Quinn's hand she released the clutch and took Quinn's hand in her own.

They didn't talk after that, they didn't need to. It was just the most comfortable thing in the world. They stayed like that until they reached Quinn's house. Santana pulled up into the drive way and offered to walk Quinn to her doorstep which of course Quinn accepted. Even then they still walked hand in hand to her doorstep until they reached it.

Quinn turned to Santana and smile, "I had fun tonight,"

Santana wasn't really paying attention to what Quinn was saying; she was so distracted by Quinn's lips. They looked so soft and kissable, she just wanted to kiss them again.

Quinn said something and then wrapped her arms around Santana's neck; she really wasn't sure what though because all she could think about was her lips.

Santana placed her hands on Quinn's hips and pulled her closer to her. Quinn pulled away slightly and kissed Santana's cheek.

"Goodnight," Quinn said softly as she stared into Santana's eyes.

"That's all I get?" Santana smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully, "Well what do you want?"

"A little sum 'in sum 'in," Santana said.

Quinn let out a laugh.

Santana leaned in and pressed her lips against Quinn's, she kissed her hungrily. She felt Quinn kiss her back as she placed her hand on her neck. Santana's tongue begged for entrance and Quinn complied.

As soon as Quinn felt Santana's tongue in her she let out a moan. She felt Santana's hands grip tighter on her hips, as her lips began to travel. She placed soft kisses on Quinn's neck. Quinn pulled Santana back up and captured her lips. Santana let out a soft moan and a smile spread across her lips as she pulled away.

"Something like that," Santana whispered.

Quinn nodded as she pressed her lips against Santana's again, she couldn't get enough of her lips. All she wanted to do was kiss her.

"Quinn," Santana mumbled in between kisses.

Quinn moaned in response as she sucked on Santana's lower lip. They continued to kiss until they finally broke apart to breathe.

"Now that is a goodnight kiss," Santana said, "I should probably get going,"

"When can I see you again?" Quinn asked as leaned into Santana's shoulder.

"Well tomorrow I have to shoot the music video, so I'll be busy but I can text you," Santana said.

Quinn just nodded.

"I'll call you," Santana promised.

Quinn pulled away and gave Santana a small peck, "Goodnight,"

"Night," Santana said softly as she watched Quinn walk in to her house.

As soon as Quinn was out of sight Santana hung her head.

"Fuck," She muttered as she headed back to her car.

She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Part of her knew this was messed up and the other part was feeling confused. Quinn was smart, beautiful, funny, kind; she was everything a girl should be and she was an amazing kisser. Santana wasn't going to lie she did like the kiss and she liked Quinn as a person...maybe even more. Things were just too damn complicated, feelings were too damn complicated.

..

..

..

The next morning Santana was on the set of the music video getting the final touches for her makeup and outfit. The location had been set on the beach which Top Of the World loved because they could just mess around. The guys were getting their beach wear on which were pretty much trunks and a tank top or in Sam and Blaine's case, shirtless. For Santana's outfit the put together ripped jean shorts a black bikini top with an unbuttoned blue plaid shirt. Santana was just about done with her make up when Will came up to her and handed her a magazine.

"Well good morning to you too," Santana said as she picked up the magazine.

Will turned to the hairstylist, "Could you give us a moment,"

The hairstylist nodded and left them alone.

Santana didn't pay attention to that though; she was looking down at the magazine. It was a picture of Quinn and herself from last night's dinner, there was two. The first one was when they were inside and Santana kissed Quinn on her forehead and the other one was when they were walking to the car. Big bold letters read 'New Couple Alert!'.

"How the hell did they get it published so quickly?" Santana frowned.

"That is called business, this magazine sold out as soon as they hit the shelf. And don't even get me started with the internet. Your followers on twitter increase by 25%, you've been trending the entire day, the BAND has been trending. And the downloads on iTunes are off the charts," Will exclaimed.

Santana stared at the magazine in her hands, "You called them didn't you? The paparazzi?"

Will let out a sigh, "We're getting what we wanted aren't we,"

Santana cringed slightly, "Look we're not even official yet,"

"Santana it's just a few months," Will explained, "Two months tops,"

Santana dropped her shoulder slightly, "Will I think Quinn really likes me. And I don't think Quinn likes to be in spotlight and frankly I don't either,"

Will nodded, "Look it's just a few more events that you have to do publicly then you could stop dating her,"

"Santana," The director called, "It's time to shoot,"

..

..

..

.

"Quinntana, they call it," Rachel said as she stared at her phone.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "It was just dinner,"

"According to Perez Hilton, 'Emmy winner Quinn Fabray and upcoming pop star Santana Lopez were seen on a romantic date, they were affectionate and playful," Rachel read off her phone.

They were at Quinn's parent's house, they had been their most of the morning just hanging out and getting a tan. However when Rachel went on twitter and saw Quinn was trending, she had to find out what was going on.

"Playful?" Quinn laughed.

"That's what it said," Rachel shrugged, "Now do you want to give me the details because when I dropped you off yesterday you said it was just a quick bite,"

"Santana and I have been talking for a while and we went out to dinner," Quinn explained, "The pap's caught us there and they blogged it,"

"Yeah they blogged it on every blog possible," Rachel exclaimed, "The new power couple,"

"We haven't really discussed anything about that," Quinn said.

"Well did you guys kiss?" Rachel asked.

Quinn but her lip and smiled.

"Oh my god," Rachel squealed, "Is she a good kisser!?"

"The best!" Quinn smiled, "I couldn't get enough,"

"You really like her don't you?" Rachel asked.

"I do. She is just so sweet and fun,"

Rachel just nodded slowly.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Mm?"

"Why are you making that face?"

"What face?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Rachel!"

Rachel let out a small sigh, "Look you seem so happy that I don't want to ruin it,"

"Just say it," Quinn demanded.

"Well according to Finn...Santana loves the ladies. He said that she had women coming out of her room almost every night, but I don't know about recently," Rachel said carefully, "And since she is caring an extra package, the ladies love her...because she's you know big,"

Quinn's eye went wide, "Do you know how big?"

Rachel scoffed, "Of course not! I don't ask my boyfriend how big his band mate's penis is!"

Quinn laughed

"But that is not the point; the point is that I want you to be careful okay. You're my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Aww," Quinn said as she pulled Rachel in for a hug.

"I'm serious Quinn," Rachel said, "I think you should talk to Santana and find out where this thing is going,"

"Where what thing is going?" Judy asked as she came into the living room to join the girls.

"Oh we're just talking about Quinn's new love interest," Rachel explained.

"Oh really?" Judy asked.

"It's kind of new," Quinn explained, "Rachel thinks she is a womanizer,"

"Well, have you guys had sex? Make sure she's clean though. You don't want to catch anything," Judy said.

"Mom!" Quinn huffed.

"Look I just want you to use protection," Judy shrugged

"Mom!" Quinn huffed as Rachel giggled.

"I am just saying," Judy said

"I really like her mom and I think she likes me too but we haven't exactly talk about where this is going," Quinn explained, "We went out to dinner last night and it was nice,"

"Show me a picture of her?" Judy asked.

"I haven't taken a picture of her," Quinn said.

"Oh here I'll Google one," Rachel said as she goggled a picture of Santana.

"So has she called?" Judy asked.

Quinn shook her head, "She told me she would be busy shooting a music video today,"

"Oh she's hot," Judy smiled when Rachel showed her a picture.

"You know what we should do Quinn," Rachel began, "We should go to the set where they're shooting the video,"

"You guys should!" Judy exclaimed.

"Finn texted me, he told me they are shooting it on the beach," Rachel said.

"Should we?" Quinn said with a small smile.

"Don't you want to see Santana?" Rachel asked.

There was only one answer to that.

"Yes,"

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Cut!" The director shouted, "Okay that's a wrap for that scene. The next scene we are doing is when Santana sings her line face to face with one of the girls that will be her opposite. You guys can take five and then we'll get back at it,"

Assistants quickly went towards the band and handed them towels to dry their feet, since the scene they just shot was on the water. They all headed towards the chairs to take a quite breath, all that singing was getting exhausting. They had done several scenes already, the first few were driving around in a Volkswagen van, and then several scenes consisted of three girls they were supposed to be singing to.

"You know I should make a version of this for a guy," Blaine said, "When Top Of the World was first form I thought at least me and Santana would be into guys, turns out it's just me,"

Santana laughed, "Sorry Blaine but I love the ladies,"

Puck high five Santana, "I bet you guys anything that I will be taking at least one of the girls home,"

"Oh look one of them is coming," Sam said as he motioned towards one of the girls, "And she is one fine girl,"

Santana was popping her neck when the girl came up to her; she assumed it was the girl she was playing opposite to.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hey," Santana said a little unsure. Santana couldn't really remember her name, but she was pretty sure it was Mia. They had all been introduced this morning.

"I just wanted to let you know that the director picked me to play your opposite for the next scene," Mia said.

Santana couldn't help but let her eyes wander a little bit. This girl was hot, she had such a good body, she had an ass, boobs and a killer smile. She was wearing a flirty beach dress.

"Lucky me," Santana smiled.

The guys chuckled a bit, knowing what was going on. They stood up one by one going back to the beach, leaving Santana and Mia to talk alone.

"So that makes me like your girlfriend in the scene," Mia giggled as she placed her hand on Santana's forearm.

"I guess," Santana said.

"So the girls and I are throwing a party after we wrap up the video. You should come, the band too," Mia smiled getting closer to Santana.

Santana smiled and was about to answer when she heard a shout.

"Finn!"

Santana looked at the beach and saw Rachel running into Finn's arms. What the hell was the hobbit doing here? She looked around and she spotted Quinn too, she was looking at her for a few seconds before going to greet the band. Santana waited for her to come say hi but she didn't, instead she was talking to Sam and Blaine. It was like she was ignoring her. Santana couldn't help stare at her. She was wearing a pink bikini top with white shorts; Rachel was pretty much wearing the same thing. But Quinn's body was so fine; Santana could practically feel herself drooling. Her ass was so perfect, and her flat tummy. Santana couldn't help but lick her lips.

"So what do you say?" Mia asked again.

"What?" Santana snapped out of it.

"Are you coming to the party?"

"Uhh..." Santana's were still on Quinn, what the hell was she still doing over here, "I have to go,"

And with that Santana stood up and made her way to the group. She came up from behind Quinn and wrapped her arms around her, Quinn let out a small squeal when she felt the hands but relaxed when she saw it was Santana. Santana took this chance to pull Quinn aside from the group.

"Why didn't you go say hi?" Santana asked.

"You seemed busy," Quinn commented.

"I am never busy for you," Santana said pulling Quinn close to her.

"Who is she?" Quinn asked.

"Some girl from the shoot," Santana shrugged.

"Yeah she's some girl alright," Quinn sigh.

"Quinn," Santana began.

"You know what I shouldn't be saying anything because I have no right to," Quinn said.

"She is just some girl I have to work with," Santana sighed, "It's not like I was hitting on her,"

"Santana you don't have explained it to me," Quinn said, "We're not official,"

Santana didn't say anything.

"Quinn!" The director came over with a smile, "It's so good to see you,"

"John," Quinn smiled, "It's so good to see,"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here with Rachel, we came to surprise the band," Quinn explained.

"Rachel is here too, that's great," John said.

Santana eyed Quinn a little bit, she wasn't here to see the band. Quinn was here to see here, she just knew it.

"Well if you don't mind I have to borrow Santana for a scene," John said, "You know it would have been great to have you in the video, just a quick cameo,"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "I just came to support this one today,"

"You know you still can if you want," John slipped hopefully, "It's a one on one scene,"

"You could be my lead," Santana smiled.

"It's just 30 seconds at most," John guaranteed.

Quinn eyed Santana for a second before finally giving in. After that final yes, everything became quick. The make-up artist gave both of the girls make up touches. The cameras were set in place, music was ready to go. The director gave a few more instructions before finally yelling action.

Quinn stood where the director had told her to as Santana made her way to Quinn when the music began to play.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_," Santana sang as she walked up to Quinn, only stopping mere inches from her face.

"_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_," Santana smiled as she looked into Quinn's eyes and somehow she got lost in them, and the fact that Quinn's lips were so close to her own, drove her insane.

"_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_,"

Before Santana knew it her lips connected to Quinn's and they kissed. She felt Quinn kiss her back but then pulled back. The director yelled cut and actually complimented them on the kiss and told them to do it again for the next take. So for the next half hour she took full advantage and kissed Quinn at every opportunity she got. That was until the director yelled that it was a wrap that scene, well expect for Mia. Santana noticed that she had a bitter face on because she got replaced. She really didn't care about her right now; she was more focused on Quinn. They still had other scenes to shoot so Santana didn't really get a chance to talk to Quinn. It was night fall when they finally finish shooting.

She really didn't know why it worried her that Quinn thought she wasn't interested in her; it wasn't just about the PR stunt anymore. She made her way to the crew and found Quinn down by the beach getting her feet wet. A small smile spread on Santana's face as she made her way over to her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself," Santana asked as she took a seat next to Quinn.

"Just enjoying the view," Quinn said.

Santana scooted closer to Quinn until their arms were toughing, "Do you want to go get ice cream?"

Quinn let out a chuckle, "Okay,"

"Are you upset?" Santana asked, "You know because I was talking to that girl,"

"You can talk to whoever you want," Quinn shrugged.

Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder and pulled her in close, "Let's go get that ice cream okay,"

Quinn nodded as she leaned into Santana. They didn't stand up though; they sat there like that for a few minutes. Well up until Puck came up to them and asked them if they were going to the party at the Mia's house. Santana however decline politely, and went to go change instead. When she finished changing she met up with Quinn so they could say goodbye to everyone. Quinn also let Rachel know that Santana was going to take her home. When they got in the car they didn't really talk.

It wasn't long before they reached the ice cream parlor. As they made their way into the ice cream parlor Santana took ahold of Quinn's hand. Quinn couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her lips. After Santana order them two double scoops they took a seat in the far back of the parlor.

"Did I tell you how hot you looked today?" Santana commented as she licked her ice cream.

Quinn smiled, "You're such a flirt you know,"

Santana chuckled, "Only with the girl I like,"

"Yeah?"

"Mm hmm," Santana smiled, "You know I'm glad you were in the video today,"

"Really, why is that?" Quinn asked.

"Because I got to kiss you over and over again," Santana smiled.

Quinn bit her lip, "Um you got some ice cream on your chin,"

Without warning Quinn moved forward and kissed it right off, as she pulled away Santana gave her a small peck.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something," Quinn said.

"What?"

"Are we dating? Or what?" Quinn asked.

"Well I like spending time with you and I do like you," Santana said, "I don't want you to be seeing other people and I don't want to see other people,"

"I don't want to see other people either," Quinn said.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" Santana asked.

Quinn smiled, "Yes I do,"

Santana smiled and leaned in capturing Quinn's lips. She didn't know why but this made her heart skip a beat.

..

..

..

**Two Week Later**.

"So have you checked anything yet?" Quinn asked.

"No one has," Santana said as she adjusted Quinn on her lap, "We're waiting on Will,"

They were currently in the living room with the band and Rachel. Last night the music video for 'What Makes You Beautiful' debuted on Vevo and everyone was anxious for the reaction of the fans. All five of them made a pack not to check the blogs or the views on it or anything on the internet until the next day.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Will said as he entered the living room.

"So do you have any news for us?" Finn asked.

Will looked around at the band. They immediately perked up when he came in.

"Yes I do," Will said.

"So what happen with the music video," Sam asked.

Will didn't say anything, he just pursed his lips.

"Well?" Blaine pressed.

"You guys broke the record for most Vevo views in a day," Will smiled, "And the label wants you to release another single in the next few months!"

The band cheered and congratulated each other, this was just the beginning of Top Of the World.

..

..

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is guys! Sorry for the long wait, hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**..**

**..**

**.**

"You don't know what you're doing!" Santana exclaimed.

"Yes I do!"

"Puck you're pointing it right at us! Point it at the ceiling!" Finn exclaimed.

"Can you hurry it up?" Sam asked.

"Look guys I know how to open a bottle of champagne," Puck retorted.

"Really? Then why has it taken you so long to open the bottle?" Blaine asked.

And then there was a pot. The cork hit the ceiling as champagne poured out of the bottle.

"Ha! See I told you guys," Puck smiled.

"I got to say Puck, about time," Will chuckled.

Puck began to pour each of them a glass. They were in the studio, it was about 3 in the morning and they had just finish recording their album which was amazing. 'What Makes You Beautiful' had been a huge success, it made it to the billboard charts and the views for the music video were insane. They were only days away from releasing their next single.

"Now I want to make a toast to you guys, all five of you," Will smiled, "You guys are seriously the most talented, amazing, hardworking bunch I have ever met. And calling myself your manager is such an honor,"

"Well you're not so bad yourself Will," Puck said.

Will smiled, "I have a surprise for you guys,"

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Well as you all know the respond from the fans to the band is amazing!" Will began, "And I'm sure you guys have heard of the VMA's,"

"Who hasn't," Sam said.

"Well I just got a call from the executive producer and they want us to perform our new single at the award show!"

"No freaken way!"

"Are you serious!?"

Will smiled and nodded, "It was a last minute thing but prepare yourself guys because this Saturday you guys are performing at the VMA's,"

"Wow this is amazing!" Finn smiled.

Will nodded, "Each one of you can bring a plus one, so Finn you could bring Rachel and Santana it would be nice if you brought Quinn, well I mean she was already going, I heard she was going to present an award but you know if you'd like to bring her"

Santana took that pointed look from Will, she knew what it meant.

PR stunt.

..

..

..

..

..

By the time the band got home it was around 4:30 in the morning. They were exhausted and hungry, so they got Pizza on the way home. Puck had left after the Pizza though, he said he went to go see a booty call, but Santana knew he was probably just going to go see his mom and tell her the good news. The rest of the band went straight home after they ate.

When they got home they were surprise to see a sleeping Rachel on the couch with the TV on. Finn didn't really know what she was doing here but carried her to his room so she could sleep on the bed. Santana didn't wait for an explanation on why Rachel was here instead she went straight to her room. However she came to a halt when she saw a lump on her bed, as she got closer she realized that Quinn was sleeping on her bed.

Santana striped down to her bra and boxers and slowly crawled on bed, making her way on top of Quinn. She leaned down and placed soft kisses on Quinn's cheek.

"Quinn," Santana whispers.

Quinn stirred slightly and opened her eyes, "You're home,"

"Yeah," Santana smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Rach and I were supposed to surprise you and Finn tonight but you didn't come home," Quinn mumbled as she tried to keep her eyes open, "I wanted to see you,"

"I'm sorry babe," Santana said softly, "We were in the studio...go back to sleep okay,"

"Okay," Quinn slurred.

Santana placed a kiss on Quinn's forehead before getting under the covers and pulling Quinn into her arms.

Santana laid there for a while, she couldn't really fall asleep. Maybe it was because she had Quinn in her arms, it made her feel warm and giddy, even though it hadn't really been the first time. They have been dating for a month now and although the music video for 'What Makes You Beautiful' had stirred up a lot of rumors and gossip, they hadn't really gone public with their relationship. Will told Santana that they need to wait for the right moment, a moment that would benefit the album.

Santana was beginning to get tired of this. Will had also suggested that they go out a few times and to tweet about Quinn to get the fans and blogs intrigued and Santana complied but the guilt was consuming her. Quinn was one of the most amazing women Santana has met. Each day she's spent with Quinn she would always get blown away, she was funny, smart, compassionate, dorky, and not to mention gorgeous. Even though they have been dating for a month it never went past a heated make out session, Santana didn't want to sleep with her for the wrong reasons, she didn't want to take advantage of the feelings Quinn had for her, the guilt would consume her.

..

..

Morning rolled around pretty soon, it was around 8 in the morning when Quinn woke Santana up by pressing kisses against her neck.

"Baby," Quinn squealed as she straddled Santana.

"Mm did you sleep well," Santana asked trying to fully wake up.

Quinn caressed Santana's cheek, "Yeah,"

"I'm glad," Santana smiled as Quinn leaned down and pressed her lips against Santana's.

"Around what time did you guys get home?" Quinn asked.

"Mhm 4ish I think. How long were you guys waiting for?"

"Since 9 o' clock, around 12 I came to sleep in here and Rach stayed out in the living room to wait up for you guys,"

"Sorry, if I would have known I would have come home sooner," Santana said.

"It's okay," Quinn shrugged, "So how is the recording going?"

"We finished our album," Santana said.

"That's great baby!"

"Wait till you hear the best part" Santana smiled.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"We are going to release our new single this Saturday at the VMA's,"

"You're performing at the VMA's!? San that's amazing!" Quinn smiled.

"Yeah! I was over the moon when Will told us," Santana smiled.

"You really deserve it you know. Over the past month that we've dating you've been in the studio most of the time recording and writing music,"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "This is a huge deal,"

"Well then maybe I'll get to see you there since I'm presenting," Quinn teased.

"Speaking of...Do you want to be my plus one?"

Quinn leaned down and pressed her lips against Santana's, "Of course I will,"

"You know this means we'll go public?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, you know I really don't mind because I've been in the spotlight for a while and I'm used to having my relationships public. But I have been keeping our relationship on the down low for you, I wasn't sure if it bothered you"

Santana gave her a small smile; but a pang of guilt hit her chest, "Yeah,"

Quinn smiled, "If we go public does that mean you can come to all the red carpets with me?"

PR Stunt, that's the first thing that popped into Santana's head. And she knew exactly what the answer had to be.

"Of Course,"

Quinn smiled, "Now you're going to be a big shot superstar,"

Santana laughed, "You know if I told that to anyone where I'm from, told them that I was dating the Quinn Fabray, everyone would have a good laugh and call me a bluff,"

Quinn tilted her head, "Tell me about where you're from,"

Santana seemed slightly surprise that Quinn even cared about this; she thought she'd be a little prissier about this.

"We've been dating for about a month and I barely know about your background," Quinn explained, "I want to know about you,"

"Like what?" Santana asked even more surprised.

"How you grew up? Your parents? Friends?" Quinn chuckled.

Santana smiled, "You really want to know about this?"

Quinn got off Santana and laid beside her instead, "I do,"

"Well you know I was born in Detroit," Santana began, "My parents died when I was really young, nasty car crash...So I ended up in a foster home. I, unlike other kids was lucky enough to stay in the same foster home until I was 17 and then I got emancipated. I started working at a coffee shop...but you know, I still kept in touch with my foster parents. They were really good to me, to all of the kids there. They really supported me with the singing and auditioning,"

"Wow babe,"

"Yeah," Santana let out a humorless chuckle, "The streets of the Detroit were pretty bad. So I was lucky enough to have the opportunity to audition for the X Factor and you know the rest,"

"I love how you are so humble about everything," Quinn said softly.

Santana smiled, "Do you want to know what I'm going to do with my first million?"

"What?"

"I am going to buy my foster parents a new house and help them out. Give back to my city too," Santana said.

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana's temple, "You're amazing,"

..

..

..

"So we're all going to be in leather?" Finn asked, "Isn't that going to be a bit uncomfortable,"

"It's only for the performance," Isabelle explained.

It was a few days before the VMA'S and Will had gotten them a stylist to pick the bands designer for the clothes they would wear for the red carpet and for the performance.

"I like it," Santana shrugged.

"So we can take it off right after we perform?" Blaine asked.

Will watched as the band shot questions at Isabelle and how they were fitting Puck and Sam in their tuxes. Santana had already had her outfit picked out for the event, so he took the opportunity and pulled her aside.

"What's up?" Santana asked.

"Are you walking the red carpet with Quinn?" Will asked.

Santana let out a sigh, "Yes I am,"

Will nodded, "Okay, so you're going public at the event, good. But there's something else I want you to do,"

Santana frowned, "What is it?"

"No one can know about this until the moment that it happens," Will began, "You can't do it during sound check and you can't tell Quinn,"

"What is it?"

* * *

..

..

...

..

"Are you nervous?" Quinn asked.

"A little," Santana answered.

They were in the limo just a few minutes if not seconds away from arriving at the event.

"You'll be fine," Quinn smiled.

Santana turned and looked at Quinn, she wanted to say thank you but she got distracted because she looked dropped dead gorgeous right now.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You look amazing right now," Santana asked softly, "Your freaken gorgeous,"

Quinn smiled and blushed but didn't say anything else.

Then the limo came to a stop and Santana knew this was it, this was the moment that everyone was waiting for. She took one last look at Quinn, who gave her an encouraging smile. The limo door opened and Santana stepped out, but as soon as she did cameras flashed everywhere, it took a second for Santana to compose herself. She turned and helped Quinn out of the car and took her by the hand.

Santana could hear the fans screaming like crazy, her name was being called all over the place and so was Quinn's. Santana decided to follow Quinn's lead as she led them to the red carpet and they began to pose. The photographers kept yelling for Santana to pose by herself or to look a certain way but Santana was still getting over the haze.

"Relax," Quinn smiled, "You're doing great,"

Santana smiled and leaned over to whisper something in Quinn's ear and the crowd went crazy. She had no idea that she would have the effect over people. After a while of posing on the red carpet both Quinn and Santana strayed and went to go talk to their fans and sign a few things.

"You are so hot in person!" A fan exclaimed.

Santana smiled a she signed the girls poster.

"You are by far the hottest person on the red carpet," Another fan said.

Santana chuckled, "Thanks but have you seen my girlfriend,"

The crowd literally went crazy as soon as the fans that were nearby heard what Santana said the squeals and the screams were beyond loud. A few more minutes passed by before Quinn came over and joined where Santana was at, of course this only made the fans cheer louder. It wasn't until Quinn's manager, Shannon, led them inside to their seats which were more towards the front; really close to the stage. The rest of the band was already there. It wasn't long before the award show started; the band would perform in about half an hour.

"See the red carpet wasn't so bad," Quinn nudged Santana.

Santana chuckled and kissed Quinn's cheek in response. They were the much affectionate couple right now; Quinn was holding Santana's hand as she leaned into her shoulder. Santana notice that Will was watching them every now and then.

"You look really hot," Quinn said bringing Santana back from her thoughts.

Santana smiled, "Um have you seen yourself. Quinn you take my breathe away,"

"Such a smooth talker," Quinn chuckled.

"Well I do happen to have the sexiest woman in the entire event," Santana shrugged.

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana's cheek.

"When are you presenting?" Santana asked.

Quinn seemed to think about it for a minute, "Maybe 20 minutes after you perform. Are you ready?"

Santana took a deep breath, "Ready as I'll ever be,"

"Santana?"

Santana's head snapped up towards the direction that her name was called, she couldn't help but smile.

"Demi," Santana smiled as she got up to greet her.

"I heard you guys were here," Demi said as she turned towards the band, "Hey guys, it's so good to see you all,"

The guys stood up and greeted Demi with a hello hug and made small talk with her.

"Wow San I have to say you look amazing," Demi smiled.

Santana rolled, "Me? Look at you, you look hot,"

Demi nudged Santana, "Stop it your making me blush,"

"What? It's true,"

Demi giggled slightly, "You and your charm,"

"You better than anyone should know Santana," Sam chuckled.

"Oh who could forget those days, she would spend more time with you than with her actual mentor," Blaine commentted with a laugh.

"Well what can I say," Demi shrugged, "Oh hey by the way congratulations on the single! I downloaded it the second it was on iTunes, it is so good,"

"Well we have Santana and Sam to thank for that," Finn smiled, "They really worked hard on it,"

"I figured Santana had something to with it," Demi smiled.

"Wait till you heard us perform tonight," Puck smirked.

"That's right, you guys are debuting a single tonight!" Demi smiled, "Seriously guy's congratulations you guys really deserve it,"

Demi's manager tapped her on the shoulder signaling her that it was to go. So the band said their goodbyes and went back to their seats, and that's when Santana noticed Quinn. She looked slightly uncomfortable; she had moved seats she was now seating on the other side of Rachel which was the isle seat, by the steps to go onstage. Santana let out a small frown and took her seat which was in behind of Quinn.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why'd you move seats?" Santana asked as she leaned forward.

"Oh I didn't want to be a bother you and Demi," Quinn frowned, "You two seemed so comfortable together,"

"Seriously Quinn? Are you really jealous?" Santana asked, "She was practically my mentor of course I was close to her,"

"Were you guys ever a thing?" Quinn asked.

Santana let out a frustrated sigh, "So what if we were? It's not like it's still going on,"

Quinn let out a scoff, "Are you fucking serious right now!?"

"Are we seriously arguing over this? At an award show?" Santana whispered back.

"Yes we are Santana! Because as soon as she got here you forgot you had a girlfriend and she became hot to you," Quinn hissed.

"That was nothing. Demi and I have always gotten along like that," Santana began.

"That's called flirting," Quinn raised an eyebrow, "And I recall you telling me you only flirt with the girls you like,"

Santana rolled her eyes, "This is getting stupid. Will you just relax? You're my girl okay,"

Quinn glared at Santana.

Santana leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Quinn's, "You're my girl,"

Quinn scoffed and turned back to watch the show. Obviously she was still pissed, and maybe she had a right to be. Santana still had trouble with the flirting and it's not like she meant to do it on purpose, it just happened. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Quinn, so it was obvious that she need to be careful with what she said. Santana felt kind of bad, she didn't like it when Quinn got mad at her...come to think about it this was the first time Quinn got mad at her, and she didn't like it one bit.

After their bickering Santana couldn't really pay attention to the show, she really didn't care who won the award or who lost. It wasn't long until one of the crew members came for the band so they could get ready to perform. They stood up and they began to make their way backstage, but not before Santana leaned down and told Quinn that she was going to go perform, Quinn had just gave her a small nod and muttered 'Good luck'. Will gave Santana a pointed look to remind her of what she had to do.

Santana followed the band back to the dressing room where they all began to change; Santana didn't really care if she changed in front of them or not, they were like her family and none of them ever disrespected her or made her feel uncomfortable.

"How are you guys feeling?" Finn asked with a small smile.

"Terrified," Sam piped up.

"Well that pretty much sums it up," Santana said with a sheepish grip.

"This is so amazing guys. This what we have been working on this whole time," Puck smiled, "This is our moment,"

"Yeah it is," Blaine smiled.

They all went in for a group hug before they were lead out on the stage. Santana could feel her heart pounding. She took a deep breath as each of them were handed a microphone and were lead on stage. She looked at her band mates, she had to give props to Isabelle they all looked badass! When they made their way on stage it was completely dark, the stop light was on Selena Gomez and The Wanted. They took their places on stage and listened for their queue.

"Our next Performers have conquered the Billboard charts, Vevo Records and the love of many fans. Despite the fact that they place third on the X Factor," Selena announced.

"And now performing their new single 'They Don't Know about Us'," The Wanted began.

"Top Of The World!"

They heard the crowd cheer but slowly die down as the music began to play and the stage lit up, the spotlight was on them.

Blaine stepped up first,

"_People say we shouldn't be together_

_Too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they're talk talk talkin about_,"

The crowd cheered but got even louder when Puck began.

"_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_Ohh_," Puck sang.

Santana took a deep breathe this was her moment, she brought up the microphone as she stared into the crowd,

"_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_,"

The crowd was literally going insane, all the fan girls that were in the audience were screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs, they were going crazy for Puck and Santana, well all of them actually.

The band looked amazing together and they sounded amazing when they all sang the chorus. The adrenaline that was rushing through Santana's veins was intense, and she knew this is what she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

Santana then heard her queue, as Finn began to sing his lines. Santana searched for Quinn in the front rows and quickly spotted her.

"_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can't say anything they want_

_Cause they don't know 'bout us_,"

Finn sang and the fans once again went crazy.

Santana took a deep breath and clutch tight on to her microphone. She made her way forward making her way off the stage. The crowd could be heard muttering, but Santana kept her eyes focus

"_They don't know what we do best_

_It's between me and you our little secret_,"

Santana stopped literally a foot away from Quinn, who looked shocked and confused. Everyone, including the cameras, had their eyes on them. Santana stared at Quinn right in the eyes as she brought the microphone to her lips.

"_But I wanna tell 'em_

_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_," Santana belted out.

The whole crowd cheered.

Santana continued to sing as she stared into Quinn's eye who was blushing like crazy. Rachel was giggling and clapping in the background.

Santana tried to keep her focus however; she managed to sing another line there before making her way back on stage. She joined the band and sang the last chorus with them before the song finally ended. As soon as the music died down the stage erupted with cheering and clapping. It was unbelievable.

..

..

..

Top Of the World was making their way backstage where Will was waiting for them. He congratulated, and hugged them, telling them how proud of them he was. The band thanked him before heading back to the dressing room, except Santana. Santana and Will stayed behind.

"That's was amazing," Will said, "Exactly what I asked you to do,"

"Now the whole world knows that Quinn and I are dating,"

"That song is going to be the most downloaded song of the night," Will smiled.

"I bet," Santana sighed.

"Babe!"

Quinn was making her way over to Santana and immediately wrapped her arms around her. Will took this opportunity to quietly walk away.

"I can't believe you did that," Quinn gushed.

Santana cleared her throat, "I wanted the whole world to know that you're mine,"

Quinn smiled and captured Santana's lips, "That was amazing, it was so sweet!"

Santana didn't know what to say so she just kept her arms wrapped around Quinn. Part of her felt kind of bad that she had done it for all the wrong reasons but then the other part of her was content that she made Quinn happy. It was just little things like this that really confused Santana. It made her question what she felt for Quinn as far as if this more than an attraction or if it was just the PR stunt.

"I have to go present soon," Quinn muttered into Santana's neck.

Santana nodded not wanting to talk any further.

Quinn pulled away and stared into Santana's eyes she slowly caressed Santana's face and smiled.

"What?" Santana chuckled, "Do I have something on my face?"

"I love you," Quinn said softly.

Santana froze and immediately tensed up.

Quinn leaned forward a gave Santana a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll see you after I present,"

"Y-yeah," Santana muttered.

Quinn smiled and let go of Santana's embrace and made her way towards the crew member.

Santana stood there in shock not exactly knowing what to do. Did this seriously just happen?

She couldn't be here any longer, so she made her way through the people and into the dressing room. When she opened it Puck was the only one in there, everyone else had already changed and gone back to watch the rest of the show.

"Wow you look like you seen a ghost," Puck commented as he fixed his bow tie.

"Quinn told me she loves me," Santana muttered.

Puck stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Santana in shock.

He quickly made his way over to the door and closed it before turning to Santana who slumped down into a chair.

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing, I completely froze," Santana explained, "What am I supposed to do? I don't want to hurt her!"

"You have to break up with her," Puck said, "Screw what Will says. We already got the publicity; you have to break it off before it gets too serious,"

"After what I just did out there!?" Santana scoffed.

"You could say she's moving too fast, too soon for the I love you's" Puck tried.

"I can't hurt her," Santana said.

"Well you will if you don't do the right thing," Puck sighed, "And I know I encouraged this but tonight when we perform...you know before that stunt you pulled, I saw how much people loved us. We don't need Quinn for this,"

Santana frowned, "She just looks so happy, how am I supposed to just end it? You should have seen her smile Puck,"

Puck narrowed his eyes, "Are you falling for her? Do you really like her Lopez?"

Santana glared at Puck and scoffed, she wanted to say no or anything at the very least but nothing came out.

Puck raised his eyebrows and waited for a response.

"I mean she is so hot a-and I will admit that her personality is pretty lay back," Santana began, "I have been spending a lot of time with her...You know what it doesn't really matter if I like her or not. I started this for all the wrong reasons,"

Puck looked at Santana for a second," Have you guys... You know?"

Santana scoffed, "No, I don't want to take advantage of her,"

Puck nodded in understatement, "Well then maybe you should consider,"

Santana bit her lip, "Could you tell her I went home. That I didn't feel well?"

"You're not going to the after party?"

"I think I just need some alone time, so I can think," Santana said, "I can't hurt her Puck...I just can't,"

Puck nodded, "Yeah, whatever you decided,"

Puck moved forward an gave Santana a tight hug, "See ya later,"

Santana nodded and sighed as she watched Puck leave. She had a choice to make tonight.

* * *

..

..

..

..

It had been a good while since Santana had gotten home. She quickly showered and changed into something more comfortable. Not long ago, Puck texted her that none of the band mates would make it home, Finn was crashing at Rachel's, Puck had picked up a girl and so had Sam, and Blaine had left to see some relatives. That left Santana all by herself. Will had texted her too and told her that the song was going viral but after that she turned off her phone. She grabbed Puck's 'secret' cigarette stash and went out to the balcony to smoke one.

She had been there a good ten minutes smoking, when she heard the front door open and the lights turn on. This was strange; no one was supposed to come home. Santana headed back inside and was extremely surprise when she saw Quinn walk in. She was still in her gown, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey? What are you doing here?" Santana frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going home?" Quinn asked, "You smoke!?"

Santana cleared her throat and put out the cigarette, "Sometimes, when I'm stressed,"

"Puck said you weren't feeling good," Quinn began, "So Sam gave me the keys to the place so I could come and check up on you but you seemed fine,"

Santana took a deep breathe, "I guess I just needed some alone time so I could think,"

"Think about what?" Quinn asked confused.

Here goes, Santana thought. She had to do the right thing for Quinn

"Hey you can talk to me," Quinn said softly as she put her arms around Santana.

But Santana found herself lost in Quinn's eyes. Everything that they have done, the memories that they have formed over the past month flashed through Santana's eyes. Quinn was literally everything she wanted in a girl. Then why the hell was going to break up with her? She actually liked her. She was realizing that she really liked Quinn. And this was Santana's choice, there was no way in hell she was going to ruin this.

"San?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked down and then back up at Quinn, "Nothing, just about a new song I'm writing, don't worry about it. I'm really glad you're here,"

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded and then smiled, "Do you know how beautiful you look right now? I think I might actually have to wipe my drool,"

Quinn laughed, "You're cute babe,"

Santana smiled, she couldn't let her go. She had to make it work.

* * *

**Review?(: **

**Next chapter is the last chapter of part 1. And it's going to have something a lot of you have been asking for.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking really long! But thank you all for the reviews(:**

**On the plus side, I will be extending Part 1 by another chapter or two(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"You are being ridiculous," Santana laughed.

"But baby it's so cute," Quinn smiled, "Watch it with me!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "No we already watched it all morning,"

"Santana that is not true," Quinn huffed, "I watched it while you complained about it,"

"I don't like watching myself it's weird," Santana said.

They had been watching the video of Santana singing to Quinn at the VMAS. It was the night after and the video had not only been posted on the internet but it had already gone viral. When Quinn went on her twitter she saw that many fans were tweeting it to her so she watched it, and now she was obsessed with it. Quinn had spent the night at Santana's, and all morning they had been cuddling while Quinn watched the video.

"It's so sweet babe," Quinn smiled.

Santana smirked and leaned in to press her lips against Quinn's, she couldn't help but deepen the kiss as soon as she felt Quinn kiss back. Santana's hands began to roam Quinn's legs and slowly pulled Quinn on her lap. Her hands ran up Quinn's legs to the hem of her shirt. She heard her moan as she began to suck on her lower lip. However they pulled apart when the heard the front door open. Santana placed a kiss on Quinn's nose.

"I should go get breakfast," She said softly.

"Okay,"

Santana stared at her for a second before capturing her lips again and giving her a soft kiss. Quinn's hand caressed Santana's cheek when she pulled away.

"Thank you," Quinn said softly.

Santana nodded and then slowly made her way out of her bedroom. She walked into the kitchen to find Puck in the same tux that he wore last night; he was downing a water bottle.

"Well you look like you just did the walk of shame," Santana commented as she began to take out ingredients for breakfast.

"My head is killing me," Puck commented.

"I'll make you something greasy," Santana said, "Take a seat,"

Puck slumped down in the stool nearby, "You seem kind of cheery,"

"Do I have a reason not to be?" Santana frowned.

"Well I mean you did just break up with your 'girlfriend' last night," Puck said sarcastically.

"Sshh," Santana hushed him immediately, "Keep it down will ya?"

"Why?" Puck asked and then realization hit him, "You didn't break it off with her did you? Is she in your room right now? "

"Yeah so shut up!" Santana hissed.

"What happened? Why didn't you do it?" Puck asked.

"Because I like her," Santana sighed, "I can't let her go Puck...I like her,"

Puck raised his eyes brows and nodded carefully.

"I am going to try and make this work so you better not ever repeat anything about the PR thing ever again,"

Puck shrugged, "I guess...are you sure this is what you want?"

"I don't want her to know. Ever," Santana sighed, "She can't,"

..

..

..

"I didn't know you could cook so well and this coffee is amazing!" Quinn moaned in delight.

Santana chuckled, "Well I did work at a coffee shop,"

"This is so good babe,"

"Anything for my girl," Santana said as she placed a kiss on the side of Quinn's head.

"So what are you doing today? Do you have the day off?" Quinn asked.

"I have to go talk to Will today, something about the album. What about you?"

"I have a meeting about a photo shoot I'm doing for Rolling Stone but after that I should be free. Do you want to go to dinner after?" Quinn proposed.

"Mhm how about we order take out and watch a movie?" Santana asked.

"Sounds perfect," Quinn smiled, "We'll do it at my place?"

Santana leaned in and stole a kiss from Quinn, "Whatever you want,"

Quinn chuckled and pulled Santana in again for another kiss, "How about you pack some clothes and you sleep over?"

Santana smiled, "I have to go get ready okay?"

"I'm taking that as a yes," Quinn mumbled against Santana's lips.

Santana smiled against Quinn's lips, "Tonight for sure,"

"I love you," Quinn whispered.

Santana tensed up slightly but immediately relaxed, she had to admit those words threw her off, again. So instead of saying anything she just gave Quinn another kiss. Luckily she seemed pretty contempt about it.

* * *

..

..

..

..

Santana entered the studio to loud music being played. It was one of the songs from the album. Will and the producer were listening to a song, bobbing their heads to the beat of the music. They were probably going over another song before it got cleared by the label.

"Santana?" Will smiled, "You're here early, the rest of band should be here any second now but let me tell you the talent on the album is amazing!"

Santana cleared her throat, "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Will frowned, "Sure,"

They both stepped out into the hall way. Santana made sure that it was clear, so no one would hear them.

"What do you want to talk about?" Will asked.

"The PR stunt is done; I am not doing it anymore,"

"But after what you did at the VMAS?"

"I said it's done," Santana said firmly, "I'm not using Quinn like that anymore. We don't need this stunt crap anymore. What we're doing is fucked up and you and I both know it. So from now on we are going to make our way to the top without any of this PR crap and if you can't work like this then we'll find someone who can,"

"Wow," Will began, "I have to admit I am surprised. I really didn't expect this."

Santana cleared her throat, "You should know that even if the PR stunt is over...Quinn and I are not,"

Will's eyebrows shot up.

"So she can't ever find out about this," Santana said.

Will nodded, "I respect your wishes and I promise you that she won't ever find out,"

..

..

..

"So when do you want to get a mani-pedi?" Rachel asked, "I have my audition next week so some time before then?"

"How about Tuesday?" Quinn asked.

"Sounds perfect," Rachel smiled, "I am so excited to transition from Broadway to Hollywood,"

Rachel had come over to Quinn's house so Quinn could help her prepare for Rachel's audition next week; she was auditioning for an upcoming movie that was supposed to be a big hit.

"So what are you doing today? Finn bailed on dinner with me, he said he had to go to the studio," Rachel said, "We could go to a small restaurant and then to the movies?"

"I think I'm going to pass," Quinn said, "Santana is coming over,"

Rachel raised her eye brows, "Are things getting serious between you two? I mean after the VMAS stunt,"

"It wasn't a stunt," Quinn frowned, "And yes things are getting serious...I told her I love her,"

Rachel gasped, "Wow, and what did she say? Did she say it back?"

Quinn frowned and looked down, "No, she didn't say it back,"

"Isn't that like a red flag?" Rachel asked.

"I know she loves me," Quinn said firmly, "I can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at me,"

"Then why hasn't she told you?" Rachel bit her lip, "Just be careful please. I don't want to see you get hurt,"

"Santana won't hurt me," Quinn said.

"You don't know that okay. Look it just gives me a bad feeling so just be careful with Santana," Rachel said softly

Quinn sighed internally, if anything Rachel was right. Why hasn't Santana told her that she loves her?

* * *

..

..

..

Santana stayed at the studio for a few hours longer, editing and twicking the songs with the producer and the band. It was around 6 when she headed home and packed one day's worth of clothes and her iPad before texting Quinn and letting her know that she was about to head over. The drive was short as usual, but she had to admit that she was getting butterflies just thinking of Quinn.

When she pulled into the drive way of Quinn's huge house, she noticed Quinn waiting for her by the door steps. She got out of the car and made her way to the doorsteps.

"Baby!" Quinn smiled as she ran up to Santana.

Quinn jumped on her, and Santana caught her. She wrapped her legs around her waist and Santana gripped onto Quinn's ass as she pressed their lips together. Quinn moaned into the kiss as she bit Santana's lower lip.

"I missed you," Quinn smiled as she pulled away.

Santana smiled, "I missed you too love,"

Santana slowly set Quinn down and grabbed her bag before heading inside with Quinn. She couldn't help but pull Quinn close to her. Santana didn't know what it was but she was so happy being here with her, being able to kiss her without the worry or guilt of the PR stunt. The relationship felt real for the first time.

"Damn, this house is huge," Santana exclaimed.

Quinn chuckled, "Well technically it belongs to my parents. I'm just here because I'm in between house; I haven't exactly found the house I want,"

Santana nodded, "Are your parents here?"

Quinn chuckled, "Their in Bora Bora, so you can relax. How about I order the take out while you settle in,"

"Okay," Santana agreed.

Quinn and Santana settled in after she order some Chinese food. They ended up watching a horror movie which Santana found more gross than scary. Quinn however was so scared she was practically on Santana's lap, something Santana took full advantage of. She couldn't have her hands all over Quinn, especially on her ass. Not to mention all the sweet kisses that Santana would place on her neck and cheek. It was about 30 minutes into the movie when the food arrive and they decided to take the movie off so they wouldn't be grossed out by it while they ate. Instead Santana brought out her iPad and play songs to Quinn from her album, which Quinn absolutely loved.

_"When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame,"_

"I love this one," Quinn smiled as she bobbed her headed to the beat of the song.

Santana nodded, "It's one of my favorites, took me a while to write too,"

"It has such a good beat and the meaning of the song is perfect,"

"I'm glad you like it love. It's probably going to be our next single, maybe in a few weeks or a month," Santana commented.

After a couple songs they finished eating and they began to clean up after themselves. As Santana threw the trash away she was about to ask Quinn if they should finish the movie when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. Quinn leaned into Santana's back as her hands made their way underneath her shirt and rested there.

"You have such firm abs," Quinn commented.

Santana chuckled, "Do you still want to keep watching the movie or?"

"I like touching your stomach more," Quinn smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Santana questioned, "Do you want me to take off my shirt for your pleasure princess?"

Quinn laughed, "Yes!"

Santana laughed but complied when she felt Quinn's hands push up her shirt. Santana removed her shirt and turned around to face Quinn. Quinn couldn't help but admire her, Santana was in her bra and she had such a fit body that it practically made her mouth water.

"Do you need me to wipe the drool babe?" Santana laughed.

Quinn couldn't help but blush.

"What?" Santana asked when she noticed the way Quinn was staring at her.

"I just...How did I get so lucky with you," Quinn asked in a soft voice as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Santana smiled softly, "The actual question is how did _I_ get so lucky?"

Quinn smiled and leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against Santana's. The kiss began soft but slowly began to get heated, Santana's hands found their way towards Quinn's ass and she gripped on to it, pulling Quinn as close to her body as possible.

Quinn chuckled, "What is it with you and my butt?"

"You have the best ass in the fucken state," Santana mumbled against Quinn's lips.

The kiss was filled with deep passion, Santana got lost in Quinn's lips. She pushed her against the counter and Quinn couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Her hands roam all over Santana's hair. Santana's lips left Quinn's and she began to leave a trail of kisses down to Quinn's neck, she quickly lifted her up and set her on the counter as Quinn wrapped her legs around her waist.

Quinn didn't how long they were in the kitchen, but at some point she felt Santana lift her up and make her way through the house as they kissed passionately. Santana couldn't get enough of her lips; she nipped and sucked on them, something that made Quinn moan every now and then. Quinn begins to press butterfly kisses on Santana's neck as they enter her bedroom.

Quinn sees the bed and as soon as they were close enough she pushes all her weight on Santana to make her fall on the bed, she lies down and Quinn straddles on her. Santana's hand make their way underneath Quinn's dress and slowly lift it up and over her body so that she's solely left in her underwear. The blonde reaches for Santana's pants and unbuttons them; it's not long before Santana kicks them off. Quinn leans down and started kissing her again, the brunette's hands move to her back aiming for her bra which she unclasps and tugs off. She sits up and moves her hands, which were on her ass, up to her breast. She takes her right nipple into her mouth and sucks on it while massaging the other. Then switching to the opposite breast.

Quinn throws her head back in pleasure and slowly begins to grind on Santana. She feels her getting bigger and harder by the second, and every now and then she feels the erection twitch.

"Fuck me Santana." Quinn mutters.

Santana kisses her again and Quinn's hands push her boxers down. Santana grabs her erection and places it on her entrances, she's about to enter her when Santana realizes that she doesn't have a condom. She breaks the kiss.

"I don't…I don't have a condom."

"Just pull out," Quinn says and then kisses her hungrily.

Santana pulls her forwards and enters her. They both moan and Quinn wraps her arms around her neck as Santana begins to thrust into her.

"Baby" Quinn moans loudly.

Santana can't help but get harder by the sound of Quinn's moaning. She wraps her arms around her and flips Quinn onto the bed, careful enough to still be inside her. Santana thrusts faster and harder as Quinn wraps her legs around Santana's, locking them at the ankle. She starts to move her hips to meet Santana's thrusts and make her moan louder.

"Baby! Ah Santana!"

"Fuck," Santana mutters nibbles on Quinn's ear.

"San," Quinn moans and bits down on Santana's shoulder.

Santana kisses her lips and then puts her hands on Quinn's hips to keep her still and increase the pace.

"I'm gonna cum," Santana grunted

"Baby I'm so close," Quinn moans.

Santana thrusts harder into Quinn, slamming into her as she kisses all over her neck and then Quinn lets out a loud moan as she reaches her orgasm, Santana feels her walls trapping her dick so tight that it almost makes her cum. Santana quickly pulls out just in time, load after load of hot seed spurts on Quinn's bare stomach, she lets out a moan in the process.

Santana panted as she collapsed next to Quinn who was also panting. Quinn turned to look at Santana and smiled, when Santana noticed this she put her arm around Quinn and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

"I love you," Quinn said softly as she pressed her lips against Santana's neck.

For the first time, Santana didn't tense up when she heard those words, she didn't freak out. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard it, she felt as if though she was going to explode of happiness.

"Do you love me?" Quinn asked with a broken whisper.

Santana looked Quinn in the eyes, "I am so in love with you,"

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Reviews?(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys Like this chapter(:**

**And by the way, I am in the middle of writing a one-shot. I hope you guys like it(: So keep an eye out for it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**..**

"Mhm babe why are you moving so much," Santana mumbled as she tightened her grip around Quinn's waist.

This was the fourth night in a row that she had spent at Quinn's. Ever since they made love they were inseparable, Santana couldn't spend time away from Quinn. She always made sure she made time for her, even if she had to be at the studio all day.

"I have to get ready for the photo shoot I'm doing for Rolling Stone," Quinn whispered as she successfully got out of the embrace, "Go back to sleep baby,"

"What time is it?" Santana asked.

"It's 6, I have to be there by 7 and we start shooting at 9," Quinn explained, "I'll call you when I finish,"

Santana nodded and closed her eyes, usually she would wake up at this time with no problem, but last night she got home at 3 in the morning. Quinn leaned down and kiss Santana's forehead before making her way towards the bathroom to get ready.

..

..

..

..

"Wonderful Quinn," Tony, the photographer exclaimed, "Now turned your head slightly to the left,"

It was about 40 minutes into Quinn's shoot and this shot was on the couch in sexy lingerie. They were going to do about 10 different sets of it and she was on her sixth set.

"Okay, five more shots before you go get change," Tony said.

The camera flashed as Quinn smiled into the camera and changed her poses.

"That one was the last one," Tony smiled, "Go get change. You're doing great sweetheart,"

"Thanks Tony," Quinn smiled.

One of the crew members quickly brought her a robe and she put it on. They led her to the dressing room where she changed to a different set of lingerie. After that they took her to hair and makeup where they gave her touch ups on her hair and makeup, they also gave touch ups to her body so it could have a type of glow.

"Damn, you look so fucking sexy," A familiar voice commented from behind Quinn.

Quinn turned around and a smiled immediately appeared on her face, "Babe!"

She immediately got up from the chair where she was having her make up done and went to go hug Santana.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn smiled.

Santana pressed her lips against Quinn's, "I came to see you do your shoot. I had the day off so I want to spent it with you,"

Quinn smiled and kissed her, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Quinn we're ready for you," Her assistant told her.

Quinn nodded and took Santana's hand and led her to the set. She introduced her to everyone one before she began to shoot. Santana stood in the background with the photographer making light conversation.

"Gorgeous Quinn," Tony said and then stopped, "Could I get more lip gloss on her lips, I really want them to pop,"

The people from make up immediately went to tend to Quinn, and Tony seized this moment to talk to Santana more.

"Would you consider jumping in this shoot?" He asked.

Santana looked at him surprise, "Isn't this shoot just for Quinn though?"

"Well it is but we always have another model that works around her to compliment her," Tony explained, "You guys are dating which means you guys have chemistry. And the chemistry would be phenomenal on set,"

Santana looked unsure, she really didn't this would be such a great idea.

Tony turned to Quinn, "Hey Quinn wouldn't you like it if Santana posed with you in a couple shots?"

Quinn's face immediately light up, "Tana you should do it!"

Santana gave her a small smile, "I don't know,"

"Please babe," Quinn pouted.

Santana let out a defeated sigh before turning to Tony, "Fine but if you're going to get me naked you should know that I really don't like wearing briefs. I have a pretty big bugle,"

..

..

..

..

"The only thing I requested," Santana huffed, "I only wear these for events so it can hold back my bugle,"

"You look sexy," Quinn smiled.

They were currently on a bed on set. These shots were supposed to be in between the sheets, the photographer was giving directions on where and how they should be posing. Santana was in her bra and briefs; she was sitting up on the bed with the sheets covering below her abdomen. Quinn on the other hand was on her knees with her arm drape around Santana's shoulder.

"This is getting me horny," Santana mumbled as the crew members went away.

Quinn giggled and placed a kiss on her forehead. At that moment there was a flash. Both girls turned to look at the photographer.

"It looked so natural," Tony explained, "Now Santana take your right hand and place it on her stomach. Okay, I want it to look as natural as possible so be as if you were at home in bed,"

Santana chuckled, "Oh don't worry Tony that won't be a problem,"

They bed began to shoot and Santana literally did not held back from holding or kissing Quinn. However they did have to pause every now and then because Santana would leave love bites on Quinn and they had to be covered up. Other than that the shoot went pretty good, Quinn was beyond happy because Santana had agreed to do the shoot with her.

They left to their dressing room once the shoot was done. Santana stayed behind a little longer because Tony was showing her all the pictures and she had to admit they were hot. After a small chat with Tony and a supervisor from Rolling Stone Santana left to the dressing room. When she went in there she was a bit surprise to see Quinn all by herself still in the lingerie.

"Hey baby, you're not going to change?" Santana asked as she closed the door behind her.

Quinn smiled and took Santana's hand and led her to a set chair, pushing her down. Quinn then got on her knees.

Santana chuckled, "What are you doing?"

Quinn began to undo Santana's robe, "Are you still hard?"

Before Santana could even answer Quinn gave her bugle a light squeeze. Santana let out a small gasp and Quinn took this chance to push the briefs down and pull out Santana's dick. She placed a kiss on the tip and felt it harden a little bit.

"Jesus baby," Santana muttered.

Quinn took the erection into her mouth and slowly began to suck on it. She heard Santana moan in pleasure as she did this. Quinn began to quicken her pace and began to bob her head back and forth at a steady pace. One of her hands was rubbing Santana's thigh while the other began to cradle her balls. Santana let out another moan and bit her lip. Her hands maneuvered their way into Quinn's hair.

"Baby I'm so close,"

Santana thrusted slightly forward and was about to jizz when she felt Quinn deep throat her. However Quinn pulled back and opened her mouth wider. Santana took her dick and let loose. She let out a loud moan as she cummed, as she let Quinn take the cumshot.

"Aw baby," Santana muttered.

Quinn smiled as she cleaned herself up and stood up, "Thank you for doing this shoot with me,"

Santana let out a small smile and put her soften dick away. She then pulled Quinn onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I am going to fuck you so hard tonight princess," Santana said.

Quinn giggled and broke out of the embrace, getting off of Santana's lap, "Go get change Tana,"

Santana chuckled, "Oh just you wait,"

..

..

..

..

"I kind of want to get my own place," Santana said.

They were at the condo, in Santana's room. She was sprawled out on the bed with Quinn lying on her between her legs. They decide to go there after lunch and catch a movie or something since today was Santana's day off they wanted it to be a pretty chill night. Santana wanted to get her mack on tonight but the band was home, including Rachel and Will so Quinn denied Santana.

"It'd be nice to have some privacy," Santana muttered.

"You're such a horn dog," Quinn laughed, "You just want privacy so we can have sex,"

Santana chuckled and kissed Quinn on top of her head, "I'm gonna start looking tomorrow. You should come, aren't you looking for a house too?"

Quinn nodded, "I guess, I really don't want to be at my parents forever,"

"We should just buy the same place," Santana blurted out.

"Like live together?" Quinn asked.

"Well yeah. I was talking to Will the other day, he said it was most likely that we would book a tour soon," Santana explained, "I'm going to have to be on the road a lot so when I come home, I want to come home to you,"

"Are you sure this would be a good idea? What if you don't like living with me?" Quinn asked with a light pout.

Santana just kissed her head once more, "All I know is that I love you... Decisions yours,"

Quinn turned her head slight and kissed Santana's neck, "I love you too babe...and tomorrow we can start house hunting,"

Santana smile and maneuvered her way on top of Quinn pressing butterfly kisses where she could find skin. She felt Quinn giggle under her and then capture her lips. "Are you trying to have sex with me?" Quinn mumbled against Santana's lips.

Santana smiled, "I think _you_ are trying to have sex with _me_,"

Quinn smiled and bit Santana's lip in response, "Are you sure you're going to be able to handle me in the mornings?"

"The question is if you are? I get some serious wood," Santana smirk and grinded against Quinn.

"Babe quit trying to do me when your friends are in the other room!" Quinn joked.

* * *

..

..

..

..

"So do we know what she is going to ask about?" Quinn asked.

"She is definitely going to ask about your relationship with Santana," Her assistant answered.

It had been a few months since the photo shoot and the magazine was barely getting released now. So of course the she had to do an interview for the magazine, which was why she was backstage now on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. It was more to Quinn's convinced though because Ellen was a family friend who she knew from years ago, like when she was a little girl.

But it had also been a few months since Santana and Quinn decided to move together and that was literally the best decision of Quinn's life. When they went house hunting, of course it made the tabloids, but she and Santana found the perfect home in Los Feliz, it did take a while though. The home was literally perfect for them and it was very spacious. Though she did have to admit that when some of her friends found out they weren't too keen on the idea but Quinn didn't care. She loved Santana and Santana loved her, she knew it for a fact. They have been living together for about three weeks since all the paper work for the house just got done.

Every morning Santana would wake up Quinn with a kiss and told her that she was beautiful. Or on occasions she would cook breakfast for Quinn. Sometimes Quinn would find a single rose on the counter with her name on it. Santana loved her; she knew it. Though lately she was a bit down since Santana informed her that she was going on tour soon, Quinn would definitely miss her.

"Are you ready Quinn?"

Quinn nodded and made her way to her place, as she heard Ellen introduce her.

"Our next guest is not only a dear friend of mine but is also one of the hottest celebrities, please welcome Quinn Fabray," Ellen smiled.

Quinn owned it, she walked down towards Ellen like she was a model, she couldn't help but notice the song choice in the back ground, it was a Top Of the World song, Hall of Fame.

"It's so good to see you," Ellen said as they took a seat, "It's been a while,"

Quinn smiled, "I know it has. I like the song choice by the way,"

"I bet you do,"

The crowd let out a laugh along with Quinn.

"So tell me what have you been up to? Any new movies?" Ellen asked.

"No not at the moment, lately I have been doing photo shoots for magazines," Quinn explained, "Which is a nice break,"

Ellen smiled and grabbed the magazine on top of the table near her chair.

"I see why," Ellen smiled as she showed the magazine.

The cover was a picture of Quinn sprawled out on a couch posing in her sexy lingerie.

"I remember when you were just a little girl running around now your all grown up," Ellen said, "But tell me, was this shoot fun?"

"I mean yeah, I got to shoot in my underwear all day," Quinn said.

The crowd cheered.

Ellen bit back a smile and turned to the inside of the magazine, then the picture on the big screen changed to one of her and Santana. It was the one where Santana had her hand on Quinn's boob and was kissing her neck. The crowd let out another cheer

"Are you sure that's why you had fun?" Ellen asked.

Quinn bit back a laugh but said nothing as Ellen went through the magazine.

"You want to comment Quinnie?" Ellen smiled.

Quinn laughed, "It was a very tasteful shoot. And I will say it was nice shooting with Santana,"

"I bet she had a nice time too," Ellen commented.

Quinn laughed along with the crowd.

"But tell me about the shoot? How did she end up getting on there?" Ellen asked.

"Well it was originally just supposed to be a three page spread cover of me. On the day I was shooting Santana came to visit me on set and the photographer, Tony James, suggested that she should get in on the shoot and the editors at Rolling Stone loved it and turned it into a five page spread," Quinn explained, "But you know speaking of she actually kept getting me in trouble,"

"During the shoot?"

"Yeah, she would bite my neck and it would leave marks and they would have to stop the shoot and cover up the marks and then start the shoot again," Quinn explained, "It happened several times,"

"That's what happens when you bring your girlfriend to set" Ellen smiled.

The crowd let out a loud cheer.

"I know yall are dating, after the VMAS _everyone_ knows yall are dating," Ellen smiled.

Quinn let out a laugh.

"You can't lie to me Quinnie we're practically family," Ellen smiled.

Quinn chuckled, "Santana, is...we are dating,"

The crowd cheered and whistled.

"How did yall meet?" Ellen asked.

"Well I knew Rachel, she has been my best friend for as long as I could remember and she was dating Finn at the time, still is, and he kind of introduced us," Quinn explained.

"Are you happy?" Ellen asked, "Because this is the happiest I've seen you in a very long time,"

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Santana is the sweetest, I couldn't be happier,"

"Do fan girls go crazy? Do your fans get angry that Santana's your girlfriend now?" Ellen asked.

"They do go crazy but I think it's because they fan-girl over us," Quinn explained, "All my fans love Santana though, I don't know maybe it's because she is so dreamy,"

"Wow you seem so in love," Ellen commented, "Are you in love?"

Quinn let out a small giggle and nodded, "Yes I am in love with her,"

The crowd cheered and clapped.

"Well congratulations, I am so glad that you're happy. I wish you both the best," Ellen smiled and turned to the camera, "We'll be back with more after this break,"

..

..

..

..

It was late when Quinn finally got home. She had to do Ellen, a meet and greet and a few meetings today. When she pulled up into her drive way she saw that Santana's Audi was parked which meant she was home. Quinn parked the car and headed inside. She was surprise to see Santana asleep in the living room, the TV was still on. She kicked of her heels and went over to Santana.

"Babe," Quinn whispered as she snuggled next to her, "Tana I'm home,"

Santana stirred and opened her eyes, "Hey,"

Quinn stretched her neck up and captured Santana's lips. Santana kissed her back and let out a slight moan.

"How was your day?" Quinn asked.

"It's better now," Santana said as she pulled Quinn closer, "Yours?"

"Eventful, interviews, meetings, you know," Quinn shrugged.

"Do you want me to go run the water for a bath?" Santana asked, "I left you something to eat in the kitchen,"

"You are the best," Quinn smiled, "I love you,"

Santana smiled and pecked Quinn's lips, "And you're in my veins,"

* * *

**End of part 1.**

**Don't forget to review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter guys! Fast update huh(:**

**So I have to let you guy know that I am rewriting the nerd and popular story because someone was writing a plot that was too similar to mine. The thing that was similar was the concept of Finn wanting to date Rachel and Rachel having Quinn come along and that sort o thing, they just change that instead of Quinn being the nerd Santana was. That issue was fixed though, so if you guys want to go read that story I encourage it.**

**But I will still be writing a second story, and the plot will be something like :**

**I wont make any of them nerds. Santana will probably be the new running back/ Wide receiver who just transfered to wmhs because her dad is the new head coach of the football team. Quinn is the head cheerleader and I'll probably make Rachel cheerio. Finn takes Santana to a party and thats where she meets Quinn. **

**That's the only thing that will change, the plot will still be very juicy(:**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Two Years Later.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Santana wake up,"

Silence.

"Hey San you have to wake up," Will said as he shook Santana softly.

"Mm?" She finally answer in the slumber of her sleep, "How long has it been?"

"About five minutes," Will said feeling bad for her, "I'm sorry but you have to get up and record your verses,"

"Mmkay," Santana slurred as she got out of the bed of the tour bus.

The band had blown up over the past two years. They were the most successful band in the industry. They had done several tours and had done two albums, which both had several songs that went platinum, and right now they were in the middle of doing their third album. They were also on tour all cross Europe; they had just finished a concert in Italy about an hour ago.

The band had gone on the tour bus after the concert and Santana immediately hit the bed, but it hadn't even been 5 minutes before Will woke her up. She got out of the bed and threw on whatever felt comfy before following Will to the other bus where all the recording happened.

She hadn't gotten much sleep but she knew that work was work. She went in the bus where the producer was waiting for her, her head set and music sheets ready to go. Santana knew the drill; she warmed up her voice before beginning to record.

Honestly she couldn't be happier about how successful the band turned out to be but sometimes she did wish she could get a little bit more sleep.

After recording for about two hours Will decided that it was enough and that they got what they need for the two songs that they were recording.

"What time does my flight leave?" Santana asked Will.

"A few hours more," Will said as he looked at his watch.

Usually the band had about four to three and half days in between concerts. And Santana was going to take full advantage of this; she was going to fly back to the states. One of Quinn's movies was going to premiere tomorrow and Santana knew how much it meant to Quinn if she was there. So she was going to fly in and surprise her. Even though she would basically only spend like a day and a half with Quinn, she knew she was worth it.

* * *

..

..

..

..

"She hasn't called me at all today," Quinn pouted.

"Relax I'm sure she's fine," Mercedes said.

Quinn and Mercedes were getting ready for Quinn's movie, _The Family,_ was premiering tonight. Their friend Kurt was also there with them, Rachel was in Miami filming a movie but sent Quinn flowers earlier that day to wish her luck. Quinn was currently talking to them about Santana and how she hadn't talked her since yesterday before her concert.

"Yeah she's probably just sleep or rehearsing or recording," Kurt said, "You know her,"

"Yeah Quinn," Mercedes smiled, "but aside from that aren't you excited for your movie tonight?"

Quinn brighten up, "I can't wait! Honestly Bob and Michelle did such an amazing job,"

"I bet you were fantastic," Kurt gushed.

"I kind of wish Santana was here with me," Quinn sighed.

"Okay you need to stop moping. Santana is on tour doing what she loves and you're here doing what you love," Mercedes began, "I'm sure if she could she would be here right now but she's not and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to be moping around,"

"Mercedes is right," Kurt said, "Santana would want you to enjoy tonight. So why don't you girls hurry up so we could get to the event,"

Quinn nodded in agreement and let her stylist do the rest of the work. Even she must admit that she looked beautiful, she would probably take a picture and send it to Santana later. It wasn't long before they finished getting ready and headed down to the car that was waiting to take them. During the car ride Kurt and Mercedes gossip while Quinn took a few shots from the bottle inside the car. It was tradition, she always did this to loosen up for an event, Kurt and Mercedes always joined. But even if she did drink the shots Quinn never got drunk, slightly buzz but never drunk. After what seemed like a few minutes they arrived at the event. And the night began.

The three of them walked the red carpet; they posed together before they spread out to take their single shots. Quinn was half way through the carpet when she heard all the fans behind the gate begin to scream like crazy. She figured a big celebrity must have arrived to get them that hyped so she didn't even turn.

As Quinn was posing a certain way she felt someone from behind wrap an arm around her waist. Quinn jumped slightly and immediately turned her head to see who it was. She figured it was one of her costars or even a friend.

"Oh my god," Quinn gasped.

"Miss me baby?" Santana smirked and kissed Quinn's cheek, "You look beautiful!"

Quinn didn't even hesitate she turned around and embraced Santana. She didn't care if they were on the red carpet or if the photographers were getting everything on video. She couldn't believe Santana was here! In her arms!

"I missed you so much," Quinn whispered.

Santana smiled and slowly pulled away, "Don't cry baby,"

Quinn let out a small laugh; she hadn't even noticed that she was crying.

"Do you want to get off the carpet?" Santana asked.

"I can't believe you're here! Did you fly all the way from Italy!?" Quinn asked.

Santana chuckled, "Let's enjoy the okay, tonight is all about you. So how about we take a few pictures and then go inside to see your movie,"

Quinn nodded and kissed Santana, "I love you so much,"

They posed for the red carpet for a little while longer before Quinn went to go do interviews for the reporters that were there. Santana of course followed Quinn but wasn't really paying attention to the interview.

"Yeah so I am a very luck girl tonight. She flew from Italy to come support me," Quinn smiled.

"Is the rest of the band here?" The interviewer asked.

"Uh no. They were all kind enough to agree to let me miss rehearsal so I could fly back here and see this one," Santana explained.

After that Santana decided not to comment anymore because despite the fact that she was extremely happy to see Quinn she had some serious jet lag. She came from the airport straight here, having her hair and makeup done on the plane and that was something she wouldn't want to do again.

It wasn't long before they began to watch the movie and it was like a good movie date actually. Santana had her arms wrapped around Quinn as she watched tentatively. The movie was actually really good; Quinn was such a badass in it. She loved the part where Quinn beat the shit of the guys at the park and the girl in the bathroom. It was really hot.

However it wasn't long before a scene stopped Santana. It was the scene where Quinn and the teacher had sex.

What the fuck!

Santana immediately retracted her arms from Quinn. Quinn had told Santana that there would be a sex scene but she didn't think it would be like this. The scene made Santana want to hurl, she felt so uncomfortable. She couldn't even focus on the rest of the movie; those images were still fresh on her mind. She felt immense jealousy, while she was in LA Quinn was off in Normandy get banged against the door. What pissed Santana off was that she didn't even tell her how simulated the scene would be. She did not like this at all.

The movie could not end soon enough for Santana. As they made their way towards the car Quinn grabbed a hold of Santana's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Did you like the movie?" Quinn smiled, "Do you think we should go to the after party?"

Santana slipped her hand out of Quinn's, "Do what you want. I am gonna go home and sleep,"

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Fucking perfect," Santana mumbled, "Just like the movie,"

"The movie? You didn't like it?" Quinn asked the hurt evident in her voice.

"You know what I didn't like? I didn't like taking a 13 hour flight to see my girlfriend get fucked against a fucking door," Santana hissed.

Quinn flinched, "San... don't be like this! You knew there was a sex scene!"

"What you didn't tell me was that it would be that simulated! That he was practically dry humping you!"

"It's acting! It wasn't real! Why are you doing this? Why are you ruining this day for me," Quinn snapped as tears ran down her face.

Santana was taken aback, "You're right. It was such a waste coming here,"

And with that Santana turned and walked away towards her car. She was so mad and upset about this but she also felt immense guilt because this was supposed to be Quinn's day and she made her cry.

Santana sighed and hit the steering wheel. Things weren't going as planned. She waited for Quinn to get in the car because since she was here Mercedes and Kurt had already taken the car they arrived in. Quinn got in the car wiping her tears, this made Santana's heart clench.

The drive was silent; neither girl said anything to each other. All Santana could hear was Quinn's sniffles every now and then. It got to the point where Santana couldn't take it anymore she pulled up in some parking lot, she needed to fix this.

"Could you just take me home," Quinn whispered, "I really don't feel like going to the after party,"

"Babe," Santana began and reached for Quinn's hand, "I'm sorry; I know I came off as a total bitch,"

Quinn began to cry, "You know how hard I worked on this film? This day was supposed to be special, and then you came and I was beyond excited. But then you tell you didn't like it..."

Santana unbuckled her seat belt and reached over to hug Quinn, "I loved the movie okay... I just hated the sex scene. Babe I am so sorry I made you feel this way. I'm just really tired and I know it's no excuse but I really didn't mean to ruin your night,"

"Was it really a waste coming here San?" Quinn asked in a broken voice.

"I only said that out of anger. You are worth so much more," Santana said, "I'm so sorry baby,"

Quinn just nodded and wiped her tears away. Santana leaned in and pressed her lips against Quinn's, capturing them softly.

Santana pulled away but gave her a quick peck, "Come on let's get you to that after party,"

"San we don't have to go. I know you're tired," Quinn began.

"It doesn't matter," Santana shrugged, "You are going to have a great night sweets, and that's gonna be on me,"

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

"I can't believe you're leaving already," Quinn sighed as she clung onto Santana, "I don't want you to go,"

They were at the LAX airport, where Quinn was sending off Santana back to Europe. They were trying to be as discreet as possible because the paparazzi was a few meters from them taking pictures.

"My tour is done in two weeks," Santana said, "Then I'll be back and we'll shoot the music video for our new single and then I'll have all the time in the world to be with you,"

Quinn nodded and rested her head against Santana's shoulder, "I'll still miss you,"

"We can go on a vacay or something," Santana said, "Whatever you want,"

Quinn pulled away and kissed Santana a few times, "Thank you for coming,"

Santana shook her head and looked down, "You shouldn't thank me babe. We had a fight because of my jealousy on one of your most important days,"

"But we made up didn't we?" Quinn tried.

"I'm sorry Q," Santana muttered.

"I love you," Quinn said firmly.

Santana gave her one last kiss, "I'll call you when I land, Te amo princessa,"

Quinn pulled Santana in for a hug, "I don't want to leave things like this. Let's forget what happen last night okay,"

"We're fine Quinn," Santana reassured her, "You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you Quinn Fabray are the love of my life," Santana smiled, "And even if we fight, even if I act like a total bitch and we get mad at each other. We always come back to each other,"

Quinn nodded and smiled.

"Now go home and get some sleep love," Santana said.

"Call me when you land Tana!"

"Promise,"

* * *

..

..

..

..

**Three weeks later**.

"Hey babe!" Quinn called out.

Santana came over to where Quinn was calling her. She was at the door and a delivery man was standing there with a big frame that was wrapped in brown paper. Santana smiled, her order had just arrived.

"Is that my delivery?" Santana asked the delivery man.

"It's for Santana Lopez," The delivery man said as he read the clipboard.

"Where do I sign?" Santana smiled.

The delivery man gave Santana a pen and she quickly signed. As soon as he was gone she took the large frame that was slightly smaller than her, into the room where they kept all the awards they have won.

"San what is that?" Quinn asked.

"Open it," Santana smiled as she set it down.

Quinn seemed confused but went over to the frame and unwrapped it. She let out a gasp as she saw what it was. It was a large portrait of the promo picture of Belle Blake, The mob girl next door.

"I got it framed for you," Santana smiled, "You deserved it and it's actually an apology for what happened three weeks ago,"

"It's perfect!" Quinn smiled and jumped on Santana, wrapping her legs around her waist.

"Do you wanna have sex?" Santana asked.

"How about I just suck your dick?" Quinn smiled.

"How about you suck my dick and then we have sex?" Santana winked.

"I have to be on top though!"

Before Santana could answer the door bell rang and Quinn let out a sigh.

"Aw crap. I forgot I was hanging out with Trevor today," Quinn hung her head.

"Trevor? Who is that?" Santana asked.

"Just a new friend I made while you were gone. He used to be on 90210, you remember the character Teddy?" Quinn explained, "We met through Kurt, we have the same taste in music and art and a whole bunch of things,"

"Mhm, so does that mean you're not gonna suck my dick?" Santana pouted.

Quinn shook her head.

"Do you think this Trevor guy will?" Santana asked.

Quinn let out a laugh as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, "That's gross,"

Santana chuckled as she made her way through the house holding on tightly onto Quinn, "What are you gonna do with this Trevor guy?"

"We are supposed to go look for some records," Quinn said, "Oh and don't forget we have dinner with my parents tonight,"

"Yes Ms. Lopez!" Santana said seriously.

Quinn kissed her forehead and smiled. She still got butterflies every time Santana said that, even if she was just joking around.

Santana gave Quinn a love bite, if only she knew what she had planned for her.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!(:**

**PS Quinn will find out in the next few chapters**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter!** **Hope you guys like it:)**

**The one shot will be out in about a week at most and it will be called 'Day Is Gone'**

**Some of the scenes were inspired by Eric& Jesse Game on. Love that show!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Harder!"

Santana moaned as she thrusted harder into Quinn. She hungrily kissed her neck and gripped onto her waist as she pressed her against the bed. Quinn's hands gripped onto Santana's shoulders, digging her nails into her skin. Santana let out a hissed but that only made her thrust faster into Quinn.

"Go deeper babe!" Quinn moaned.

She pounded Quinn hard and fast, needing the release so badly. Her screams and moans almost made her cum. Santana's hands left Quinn's waist and slowly made their way all around her body, caressing every inch of expose Quinn.

"You're so tight," Santana muttered as her lips traced Quinn's nipple.

Quinn moaned, "Your dick is so big!"

Santana circled her waist around Quinn as Quinn rolled her hips in response. Santana could feel that she was so close, and so was Quinn. So the more she thrusted the harder each thrust got. She felt Quinn's walls tightened around her dick, it was a mere second when Quinn reached her climaxed and screamed Santana's name. Santana couldn't hold on any longer, the hot sperm spurted from Santana's dick inside of Quinn, filling her up again and again.

Santana collapsed on top of Quinn and they remain like that, she doesn't even pull out. Instead she presses small kisses on Quinn's collarbone.

"That was soooo good," Quinn muttered in a chuckle.

"I missed being inside of you," Santana smiled as she continued to press kisses all over her body.

"We had sex this morning,"

Santana looked up at Quinn, "I think we should just have sex all the time,"

Quinn laughed and then before either girl could say anything the doorbell rang. She heard their dogs begin to bark like crazy. About 5 months ago Quinn got two German Shepard pups, one male and one female. She absolutely loved them. Their names were Duke and Kola.

"I think that might be the sushi," Santana said, "Kola and Duke are all hyped up,"

"I'll go get it," Quinn volunteered.

"No," Santana began and wrapped her arms around her body, pinning her to the bed, "I don't want you to leave me in bed!"

Just as Quinn was about to protest Santana began to tickle her and give Quinn wet kisses all over her neck.

"Stop!" Quinn laughed, "P-pl-ease,"

Santana didn't though; they continued to fight each other. Santana was still tickling Quinn while Quinn tried to break free from the embrace. They rolled around in the bed tangled in the sheets. They continued to laugh until Santana rolled too far and fell off the bed pulling Quinn with her. Quinn laughed even harder at Santana but took this opportunity and rushed to the door.

Santana chased after, "Don't open the door you're naked!"

Quinn laughed, "I don't care,"

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed one of her shirts that was on a chair nearby and chucked it at Quinn. Quinn caught it and winked at Santana, she put it on as she headed out the bedroom to get the door.

Santana then went to go put some clothes on. She took a pair of sweats and a crew neck, she also grabbed a pair of her boxers for Quinn; she loved wearing Santana's boxers. She met Quinn in the living room where she was setting up the food on the coffee table. Duke and Kola were all over Quinn's legs but as soon as they saw Santana they immediately went over to her.

Santana came from behind and hugged Quinn, grinding on her in the process, "Brought you some boxers baby,"

Quinn giggled, "Thank you,"

Santana pressed her lips on Quinn's ear before settling down to eat. Quinn put on the pair of boxers and then sat down next to Santana. She loved days like these, when they both just had the day off and they would literally do nothing all day and they would have a blast.

"So are we going to talk about it?" Quinn asked.

"Talk about what?" Santana asked confused as she stuff down the sushi. She had Kola on her lap while Duke rested by Quinn's legs.

"The fact that you didn't pull out," Quinn said.

Santana stopped eating for a second but then continued as she looked at Quinn, "What about it?"

"Are you planning on having kids with me and not telling me about it?" Quinn said with a chuckle.

Santana continued eating and said nothing.

Quinn bit her lip, "Why do you want to put a baby in me?"

"I mean why not?" Santana asked, "We got two baby dogs, you know and we have been together for a while,"

"You just want that warm family fuzzy feeling huh," Quinn smiled.

Santana shrugged and continued eating, giving Kola and Duke little piece of sushi along the way. Quinn stared at Santana for a few seconds, she wanted to keep talking about this but she knew right now Santana wouldn't budge about it. She knew that Santana hadn't had a family as a little girl, even if she had good foster parents; she never had a real _real_ family. And she wanted that, Quinn knew it even if sometimes Santana didn't want to talk about it. So for now she decided to not push the conversation, but it was definitely not over.

"Mhm my mom and Frannie want to have lunch tomorrow with us," Quinn began, "Do you want to?"

"Can we do breakfast?" Santana asked, "We have to fly to Detroit around noon,"

"Shoot I forgot," Quinn said as she ate, "I'll text them and let them know,"

"I talked to Judy a couple days ago, says she can't wait to see the music video," Santana commented.

"You talked to my mom?" Quinn frowned.

"I always talk to your mom," Santana shrugged, "Why? Jealous?"

Quinn chuckled, "Please I'm your favorite Fabray,"

"Mmm yeah sure,"

"Babe!"

Santana chuckled and kissed Quinn cheek.

"You know what? I am because I got a shout out in the song," Quinn pouted

_"Ain't a artist in the game that can match this_

_Gym shorts on a date with an actress_," Santana sang.

"I love this song," Quinn gushed, "I think it might win a Grammy,"

"I hope," Santana smiled.

"So give me a recap of what's going on tomorrow," Quinn said.

"Okay, so tomorrow we are gonna film the music for the song 'Top Of the World' by the band Top Of the World," Santana chuckled.

"Okay I like what I'm hearing," Quinn laughed.

"This song was written by some girl named Santana. She's ain't really known but whatever," Santana joked.

Quinn laughed, "I hear she's hot,"

"She's smoking hot," Santana smirked, "Nah, but seriously. The video is going to be filmed in like 6 different locations. I will be filming my verse in The Ford Field Stadium with you, who is the guest appearance, and we're also doing a small scene in a restaurant where I wear basketball shorts, like our first date. Finn is doing his verse in the Yankee Stadium, I know Puck is doing his verse downtown in LA and where he grew up, Blaine is doing his verse in the Stadium where the Miami Heat plays and Sam is doing his at his old high school. Then for the chorus we're all getting together in Detroit where the mural that was painted for us is and we're also doing a few scenes in the X Factor,"

"Wow babe, you guys are going big on this," Quinn said.

Santana nodded, "Go big or go home,"

Quinn smiled and leaned over to hug Santana, "I am so proud of you,"

Santana gave Quinn a small smile, "Mm, I love you Q,"

Quinn kissed Santana a few times and smiled.

"Now eat your food,"

"How about I eat you?"

* * *

..

..

..

..

The next morning Santana and Quinn woke up early to walk the dogs before heading out to breakfast. They took their usual hiking trail which was about a mile or so. Quinn had Duke on a leash while Santana had Kola.

"I talked to our publicist and she is already setting up everything for the charity event we're doing for the Trevor project," Quinn said, "It's in three months. Emma also said she was going to talk to Will and make sure your schedule is cleared for that day,"

Santana nodded, "Yeah Will gave me a call to keep me updated. It's also good timing because a few months after that I'm launching my foundation so we can get a lot of publicity on it, the more people that know about it the more chances we'll have for boosters,"

Quinn nodded, "I can't wait for your foundation to launch,"

Santana was launching her own foundation which was supposed to help out the people in need that were struggling economically. It could help them by providing food, clothing and medical issues.

"You should co-found with me," Santana smiled as she wrapped her free hand around Quinn.

"Do you really mean that?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Santana said, "You've been with me through all the meetings, you helped me designed the logo, hell you help create half of the foundation,"

"I don't know San, this has been your dream and goal for as long as we've been dating. I don't want to just come up on it," Quinn explained.

"Just think about it okay?"

Quinn nodded and rested her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Duke! Are you eating shit?" Santana exclaimed as she turned her attention to Duke. He was chewing on a piece of poop that was probably crapped there by another dog.

"Ew babe! That's disgusting! Make him stop!"

Santana went over to Duke and pulled the piece of hard poop out of his mouth. She almost gagged and quickly threw it away.

"Gross! I'm gagging" Quinn exclaimed.

Santana wiped her hand on her shorts immediately.

"I don't want to hold your hand," Quinn said.

Santana pouted and stretched out her hand for Quinn's but Quinn smiled and shook her head. Santana let out a smirk before jumping over to her and trying to touch her with the dirty hand.

Quinn squealed, "Get away from me!"

Santana laughed, "Why won't you hold my hand?"

"I'm not gonna hold your hand!"

"I thought you love me?" Santana said dramatically.

"Santana I am not gonna hold your hand!"

"Fine," Santana shrugged, "But don't come to me when you want to get fingered,"

"Babe!"

..

..

..

..

It was around 8 o' clock when the couple got to the small restaurant where Frannie and Judy were waiting for them. They greeted each other with a quick hug before sitting down and ordering. It wasn't long before their food arrived and they began to eat, making small chat in the process.

"I think this needs a little bit more cream," Quinn commented on her food.

"Quinn likes it moist," Santana smirked.

Frannie let out a laugh while Judy let out a small smile and a sigh.

"It all ways goes there with you Santana," Judy said.

"You guys are always there. That's the problem," Santana said innocently.

Quinn just let out a smile, trying to suppress a laugh.

"There is no filter with you two," Frannie said as she took a sip from her drink.

Judy shook her head and continued eating.

"She shot her sperm in me last night," Quinn said nonchalant.

Judy dropped her fork, "Quinnie!"

"What? She did," Quinn shrugged.

Frannie could not stop laughing. She tried to suppress the laugh and continued eating.

"We always had the pull out method and last night she just spermed me up," Quinn explained.

Santana and Frannie were still laughing, or actually trying to control their laughter.

"Okay Santana," Judy turned to her, "Tell me, is this true?"

"Look I'm not gonna go into details because..." Santana said in between chuckles.

"Why?" Judy asked, "You do all the time,"

"Um..." Santana smiled.

"Did you knock her up?" Judy asked.

"No...yeah, maybe," Santana mumbled as she began to eat, "I don't know,"

"Seriously though," Judy began, "Is that a plan of yours? Or was it just an accident? What's happening?"

"I think Quinn knows where I stand," Santana said.

"I thought I did know where you stood until you shot it in there," Quinn said.

Judy pressed her lips and looked at Quinn.

"I got a cramp in my calf!" Santana cringed

The three Fabray ladies started to laugh hysterically.

"Worse timing!" Judy laughed.

* * *

..

..

..

..

They were about 5 minutes from arriving to Detroit. Quinn and Santana were on her private plane; Quinn was sound asleep in her seat while Santana was on her phone. She turned to look at Quinn; she looked so cute when she was sleeping. She couldn't resist, Santana snapped a picture of Quinn and posted it on Instagram.

**SantanaLopez:** _My Sleeping Beauty._

It wasn't long until her phone blew up with all the notifications; it was all the feedback that she was receiving from the picture. Santana was going through the notifications when she got a few text messages.

**Puck:**

_Good. Luck!_

**Finn:**

_Best of Luck!_

**Rachel:**

_I can't believe I am going to miss it:(_

**Blaine:**

_Don't forget to record it!_

**Will:**

_Call me!_

Santana frowned at the last message; she knew Will would be in LA taking care of a few things for the album and for her foundation. Maybe he just needed to ask a few questions about the foundation. Santana debated on calling him, but then again she knew if it was really urgent he would have called.

The pilot made an announcement that they were about to land. And Santana figured that she would have to wake up Quinn.

"We're here?" Quinn stirred in her sleep.

"Yup," Santana smiled, "There should be a car waiting for us to takes us to the Stadium,"

..

..

As Santana predict a car was waiting for them along with a swarm of paparazzi. Their securities tried their best to maneuver them into the car, but it was difficult. Santana always put her arms around Quinn, making sure she never got hurt. They finally were able to get in the car, without being harmed. They were to be taken to the Stadium, where they would get their hair and makeup done first.

The car ride wasn't very long, and when they got there the stadium was paparazzi free. They were quickly led into the locker to get their hair and makeup done.

"Okay so today you guys are just going to film the Stadium sequence today and tomorrow you are going to film the restaurant scene," Santana's assistant, Marley, said after a little while.

"Did you know I wore basketball shorts on our first date," Santana told Marley as she was getting her final touch ups.

"She did," Quinn smiled.

"So I felt the need to write those lines on the song to do justice to Quinn," Santana smiled.

"You know Marley, I should have left her," Quinn joked, "She was already like thirty minutes late and then she shows up in Shorts and a hoodie. Like she didn't even try to make a good first impression on our date,"

Santana laughed at the memory, "Okay no she's making me sound terrible. I was in the studio recording and I really tried to get their as fast as possible,"

Marley laugh at Santana's and Quinn's bickering.

"Okay we're all done with you Santana," The makeup artist smiled.

"Thanks Rhonda," Santana smiled.

"Oh your Jerseys are ready and so is the rest of your wardrobe," Marley informed.

For the wardrobe Santana had gotten custom made Jerseys from the Detroit Lions, and they both had Lopez imbedded on the back.

"I'm gonna look hot in the jersey," Quinn smiled.

Santana smirked and went over given Quinn a quick peck, "I am going to get changed,"

Quinn nodded and Santana left. She noticed that they were taking longer with her makeup, but didn't think much of it. Well not at first, but then she noticed that it had been a while. Santana was gone for like 20 minutes. She asked around for her but no one could tell her where she was. So she got her phone and texted her.

Finally after a good 10 minutes her makeup was done and she had changed into the clothes she needed to wear for the video.

"Marley do you know where Santana is?" Quinn asked again.

"She's waiting for you on the field," Marley smiled.

Quinn nodded and made her way out of the locker room. As she was leaving she heard all the crew and makeup artist squeal and whisper. What as that all about? Quinn shrugged and continued her way, as she was walking down the big hall she noticed that candles were set up along the way. She frowned, what was this?

She reached the end of the hall and made her way on the field. Quinn spotted Santana at the 50 yard line.

"Babe what's going on?" Quinn asked.

Santana was smiling from ear to ear but said nothing.

As Quinn got closer she noticed that there were rose petals on the ground. The closer she got the more she noticed that they spelled something out.

Her jaw dropped as she gasped, her hands covered her mouth.

The rose petals spelled out in big words:

**Will You Marry Me?**

Quinn felt tears begin to spill as she stopped right in front of Santana.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray," Santana smiled as she got down on one knee. Bringing out a black velvet box and opening it, exposing a beautiful engagement ring, "You are the love of my life. You are my best friend, my lover, my soul mate. And I love you so much, there's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Quinn Fabray Will you marry me?"

Quinn was sobbing by the time Santana finished, "Yes! Oh my god, Yes!"

Santana let out a sigh of relief and stood up. Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around her as she stood up. They embraced each other as Quinn sobbed into Santana's neck. Then a sudden round of applause broke out, the crew was standing near the hall.

Quinn smiled as she pulled away, "Yes I will marry you,"

Santana smiled and took out the ring from its box, then she took a hold of Quinn's left hand, slipping the ring on her finger.

"I love you," Santana said before she kissed Quinn.

Quinn kissed Santana back; it was a long soft kiss. When they pulled away Quinn was still crying. Santana wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"Come on future Mrs. Lopez," Santana said warmly, "I think you have to go do redo your makeup,"

Quinn laughed and hugged Santana again. She was so happy and all she wanted to do was be in her arms. She couldn't believe Santana had proposed, it melted her heart.

But deep down she knew it was bound to happen because they were meant to be.

* * *

.

..

..

**New text message:**

**Will**.

Santana stared down at her phone it had been off all day because of the filming. Quinn and Santana literally just got to the Hotel where they were staying at. So while Quinn hopped in the shower Santana turned on her phone, and boy was she surprised. She had a few messages from the band, and Rachel, but she had 30 messages from Will.

That was strange.

She decided to skip the texting and call him. The phone barely rang twice when Will answered.

"Finally! I've been trying to reach you all day!"

"I'm sorry I've been filming and you know proposing to Quinn," Santana smiled.

She heard Will let out a chuckle, "Congratulations, I saw the picture Quinn posted on Instagram,"

"Thanks," Santana said, "But what's the urgency?"

Will took a deep breath, "You're not gonna like it,"

"What is it!?"

"Are you by yourself?"

"Quinn's in the shower," Santana frowned, "What is it!?"

"There...there is reporter who has solid information that your relationship with Quinn started off as a PR stunt," Will said softly.

"What the fuck? What kind of information!?"

"Recording of us two, research," Will said, "A lot of things...he's threatening to go public with it,"

Santana's heart began to race. This cannot go public; she will loose Quinn if it does. She can't loose her, especially now.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Santana asked in fear.

"He wants money, a lot of it. But I am handling it. If things go right nothing will come out," Will explained.

"You need to handle this as discrete as possible Will! No one can know about this!" Santana hissed.

"I'm so sorry Santana,"

Santana didn't even say anything; she just hung up and threw her phone on the bed.

Fuck.

This could not be happening.

* * *

**The angst is getting closer! D:**

**Don't forget to review(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the much awaited Chapter!**

**Hope you guys like it(:**

**Please excuse any mistakes, I was in a rush**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

..

The next day the band arrived in Detroit to film the rest of the music video. Santana and Quinn had already shot the restaurant sequence. Quinn had a lot of fun that day but Santana; well it was a different story. Quinn noticed that she was slightly distant, and every chance she got she was on her phone. Even when the band was filming, they actually had to cut many times because Santana's phone would ring and she would prioritize it. They went out to dinner with the band that night too, and again Santana was on her phone most of the time. She wasn't even as tentative with Quinn as other times. She barely even ate dinner. What Quinn found stranger was when they got back to the hotel; Santana took a call and was arguing with whoever she was talking to.

That night at the hotel, they cuddled for a little while but Quinn was pretty sure Santana didn't go to sleep at all. When they made their way to the airport, Quinn noticed the bags under Santana's eyes. On the plane Santana was once again attached to her phone, Quinn finally had enough of it. She made her way off her seat and went to go sit on Santana's lap.

Santana looked up, "Hey doll,"

Quinn slowly removed her phone from her hands and put it in her pocket.

"Can I have my phone back?" Santana asked.

"You've been acting really weird," Quinn stated, "Why?"

Santana pursued her lips, "It's nothing,"

"Lair,"

Santana let out a chuckle and wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"Why won't you tell me?" Quinn pouted.

Santana let out a sigh, "It's just little mistakes that were made for the foundation...its difficult trying to fix them,"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged, "It didn't seem important, besides it's almost fixed,"

"Are you sure?" Quinn narrowed her eyes.

Santana gave her a small smile and nodded.

Quinn let out a small sigh and nuzzled her face into Santana's neck. She felt her kiss her forehead.

"San?"

"What?"

"I'm on birth control," Quinn whispered.

She felt Santana pull back a little.

Quinn took a deep breathe, "I've been on them since we've started dating...so I know I'm not pregnant,"

Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head.

Quinn bit her lip and looked up at Santana, "Are you disappointed? I just...I always feel like I let you down on this. I know you want a baby so bad but I'm just not there yet,"

Santana shook her head, "I'll wait forever for you,"

Quinn pulled Santana in for a kiss before embracing her for a hug. Even though Santana didn't admit it Quinn knew she was slightly disappointed but at least now they had the talk.

..

..

..

..

"Let me see the ring!" Kurt practically squealed.

Quinn obviously complied.

When they got back to LA she immediately told Frannie and her parents. Turns out that her parents already knew, Santana had asked for her hand in marriage a few weeks prior. Rachel came over a few days later and Kurt and Mercedes tagged along, they decided to have brunch together. Quinn also took the liberty to invite Trevor but he was running late.

"It's so beautiful Quinn," Mercedes gushed.

"Can I just point out that I helped Santana design it," Rachel smiled, "It actually came out way better than I thought it would and that's saying something,"

"I am just so happy," Quinn grinned, "You guys have no idea. I literally feel butterflies on my stomach every time she's in the room with me, her smile just makes me melt and her eyes are so dreamy!"

"You seem so in love Quinn," Mercedes said, "I really am happy for you, I'm sure all of us are,"

They talked for a little while longer before they had to leave; they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Quinn was left all by herself in the house; Santana had gone on a run with Kola and Duke about two hours ago. So Quinn took out her phone and began to surface the web. She was on her Instagram when she spotted the picture she posted of her engagement, Santana and her were on the Football field, both wear their Detroit Lions Jersey. Santana had her arms around Quinn as she kissed her cheek, while Quinn showed off her ring. It was such a good picture. Quinn bit her lip and went on Google and googled herself. There was literally tons of stories on the engagement, she was honestly surprised. There was so much information about the ring, where it was, a time line of their dating history, it was just endless.

Before Quinn could continue searching the doorbell rang, she imagined it must be Trevor. She opened the door and sure enough he was there.

"Hey sorry I'm late," Trevor said as he hugged Quinn and kissed her cheek.

"It's fine," Quinn shrugged.

"So tell me, how was it in Detroit?" Trevor smiled, "Did you have fun?"

Quinn literally smiled the second he mention Detroit, and as an answer she held her left hand up. Trevor frowned and then noticed the ring.

"She proposed?" He practically whispered.

"Yes!" Quinn squealed, "I could not stop crying when she did, it was so romantic and sweet!"

Trevor nodded slowly, "It's a nice ring,"

"Santana designed it herself," Quinn beamed.

"I didn't think you two were that serious," Trevor said slowly.

"Oh no we are. Santana loves so much and I love her," Quinn smiled.

"That's good..." Trevor mumbled, "So I guess congratulations are in order. Here let me give you a hug,"

Quinn didn't question it, she let Trevor give her a hug, though it was a little strange how long he held on to her.

They pulled apart when the front door opened and Kola and Duke came rushing in, barking and jumping. Not far behind them was Santana, she was wearing spandex and just her sports bra.

"Hey babe," Quinn smiled.

Santana greeted her with a kiss, pulling her slightly away from the Trevor guy.

"Settle down," Santana told Kola and Duke who were still barking like crazy.

"Oh San, this is my friend Trevor," Quinn introduced, "and this is my fiancé Santana,"

"It's nice to finally meet you," Trevor said as he extended his hand.

Santana hummed in response as she took it, she continued to make eye contact with him. Even though Duke and Kola kept barking.

"And these are Duke and Kola who are more hyped than usual," Quinn said with a slight laugh.

"Hey girl," Trevor said to Kola as he reached out to touch her. But Kola growled at him and snapped her at him. Trevor pulled back his hand just in time.

Kola missed him by mere centimeters.

"Kola No!" Quinn gasped, "Oh my god Trevor! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," He said with a smile, "No harm no foul,"

Santana knew that was a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked as she took his hand to inspect it.

"I should get going," Trevor announced, "I have a meeting to go to,"

"I'll walk you out," Quinn said, "It's the least I would do,"

Trevor nodded, "It was nice meeting you Santana,"

Santana just nodded, she watched this guy watching her fiancé. She didn't like it one bit. Kola circled around her and let out a whimper. Santana crouched down and scratch the back of her ears.

"Good girl," Santana whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe Kola did that," Quinn commented as she came back, "She's never acted so aggressive with anyone,"

"Well she just didn't like him," Santana grimaced, "And you know what they say, if your dog doesn't like someone you shouldn't either,"

Quinn let out a scoff, "You didn't like him?"

"Nope,"

"You didn't even talk to him," Quinn began, "You literally have no reason not to like him,"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Santana frowned, "And obviously Kola didn't either,"

"Duke liked him," Quinn said.

"Duke didn't try to bite him because Kola beat him to it," Santana shrugged.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "So what? You don't want me to be friends with him anymore?"

"You can be friends with whoever you want," Santana said, "But you should know that I don't like him,"

Quinn let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh sounds like you're frustrated," Santana cringed, "Oh wait, I heard that sex helps with that,"

"Santana,"

Santana just smirked and made her way over to Quinn, giving her a few kisses, "I have to go to the studio in 30 minutes, but when I come back I'm going to fuck you so hard baby,"

Quinn laughed and kissed Santana, "I am going to rock your world Santana Fabray!"

Santana smirked, "We'll see Quinn Lopez!"

Quinn chuckled and kissed Santana, "Okay I have to go shower because I have an event to go to, my stylist should be here in 20 minutes,"

Santana nodded, "What a coincidence I have to shower too! Wanna save water?"

"You just want a quickie,"

"Quinn I am getting horny," Santana whined.

"Cold shower it is then,"

* * *

..

..

..

..

Santana's throat was dry, her palms were sweaty, her breath was quickening. She stood in front of the hotel entrance, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

"He's wanting for us inside," Will said.

Santana nodded and clutched onto the folder in her hands. She and Will made their way in the hotel; she followed Will to the room. The closer they got, the more anger she felt, the more frustrated she got.

They reached room 412; Will took out a key and opened the door. They made their way in the room and were met with him.

"I know you," Santana frowned as she recognized him, "You're one of Isabelle's photographers. You were there when we first got fitted for the VMAS,"

"Jacob Ben Israel," He said slightly nervous, "And yes I was there, I was actually there for several of your fittings,"

"You're a fucking rat!"

"Santana," Will mumbled before turning to Jacob, "Show us the information,"

"Gladly," Jacob said and pulled out a tape recorder as well several photos of events and several tweets. He turned it to Santana and pressed play.

_**"What's up?" **_

_**"Are you walking the red carpet with Quinn?"**_

_**"Yes I am,"**_

_**"Okay, so you're going public at the event, good. But there's something else I want you to do,"**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"No one can know about this until the moment that it happens. You can't do it during sound check and you can't tell Quinn,"**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"When you're performing the song at the VMAS you need to sing to Quinn,"**_

_**"What do you mean?" **_

_**"Look you're dating Quinn to make the blogs,"**_

_**"Yes I am aware my relationship with Quinn is a PR Stunt,"**_

_**"During the performance focus all your attention on her, go to the audience and sing to her,"**_

.

"Stop it," Santana gritted through her teeth.

Jacob pressed stop before turning to the papers, "The papers aren't as convince as the tape but I'm sure any magazine will pay a lot for it,"

"How much are you asking for?" Santana glared.

"I want 2 million for it, all of it,"

Santana let out a humorless chuckle, "You are fucking stupid if you think you're getting a dime from me,"

"You know I feel bad for Quinn," Jacob began, "She seems so in love with you and you're just playing her,"

Santana clenched her jaw before throwing the folder she in her hands at Jacob Ben.

"What's this?"

"We took the liberty to talk to Isabelle about this whole issue and least to say she wasn't very happy with you black mailing one of her top clients. She gave us a little insight in your life," Will answered.

"Yeah, four DUI's, a debt with the bank of a quarter of a million that you spent on a Ferrari. Which by the way you totaled a month later. You're as broke as can be," Santana said.

"Then you know why I need the money,"

"Well this is how I see it with the little stunt you're pulling, you lost your job because I guarantee you Isabelle isn't going to want you back. You have no money, and you can go to jail for this. Not to mention if this ever hits ANY blog Santana can sue the crap out of you," Will said.

Jacob licked his lips nervously but said nothing.

"Do you have any more copies?" Santana asked.

"No,"

"Are you sure!? Does anyone else knows about this!?" Santana asked

"Yes, no one else knows about this," Jacob mumbled.

"Jacob, you have one question you have to answer," Will began, "Do you want to go to jail?"

"No," Jacob immediately answered.

"Then I guess you made your choice,"

* * *

..

..

..

Santana arrived home around 8 at night. She was so fucking happy and relieved. She had the large vanilla envelope in her hands that contained the tape recorder and all those papers Jacob had. She was going to burn that shit up. This was the only thing that threatened her relationship with Quinn but now it was no longer a problem.

She went into her room and notice Quinn still wasn't home, the event probably ran long. She went over to her night stand and put it in the draw; she would get rid of it after she showers.

As she stripped down, she couldn't help but smile. A huge weight was lifted off her showers. She was even in the mood for singing. So that's exactly what she did, she took her shower and sang. When she got out she put some comfy clothes on. It wasn't long before she heard Kola and Duke get hyped up and she heard the front door open.

Quinn was home.

"Babe," Quinn smiled as she came into the bedroom.

"Holy shit," Santana said as her mouth dropped down, "Baby you look so fucking fine,"

Quinn blushed, she was wearing a black skirt, leggings and a white blazer that showed major cleavage.

"You're sweet," Quinn smiled as she kicked off her heels and crawled in bed with Santana.

"How was your event?" Santana asked and wrapped her arms around her.

"It was amazing," Quinn gushed, "All the reports kept asking me to confirm the engagement, and kept asking for details,"

Santana chuckled, "That was to be expected,"

"San you should have seen the fans!" Quinn exclaimed, "One of them gave me a drawing of us, the one I posted on Instagram with my ring. It was so cute; my assistant has it though so maybe I'll show it to you tomorrow,"

"Yeah our fans are the best,"

Quinn smiled and pressed her lips to the side of Santana's neck.

"You have no idea how hard I am getting,"

Quinn giggled, "Well I did say I was going to rock your world didn't I?"

Santana chuckled and took Quinn by the waist and pulled in for a kiss. She kissed her hungrily and passionately as her hands made their way under the skirt. Quinn chuckled in between the kisses before she straddled on her.

Quinn kisses down her neck and her hands pushed down the hem of Santana's sweats pulling out her dick, it was getting harder and harder by every nip Quinn gave her. She let out a moan as Quinn began to stroke her. Santana nuzzled her face in between Quinn's cleavage sucking on the side of her boob, as she began to take of the blazer.

_**Ding Dong**_, rang through the house.

Santana let out a groan, "You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"You should probably go check," Quinn said

"I don't want to," Santana said in between kisses.

"Babe," Quinn mumbled.

Santana let out another groan, "Fine,"

Santana gave Quinn one last kisses before getting off the bed and pulling her sweats up. She opened the door and made her way to the front door, where Kola and Duke where barking.

Santana let out a sigh and opened the door, "What do you want?"

"Geez are you always this rude?" Puck joked.

"I was in the middle of something," Santana said, "What's up?"

"I need your song book, don't you remember?" Puck said, "I was suppose come pick it up the song book so I could start working on the beat for the lyrics,"

"Crap I forgot," Santana mumbled, "Let me just go get it,"

Santana made her way through the house back to their bedroom, where she found Quinn lying on the bed. She had already taken off her clothes and changed into one of Santana's shirts.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Puck, he came for my song book," Santana said, "Could you give it to me? It's in my night stand,"

Quinn rolled over to Santana's side and opened the drawer taking out the song book. She then threw it at Santana, who caught it.

"Thanks babe," Santana said and made her way back to Puck.

"Don't forget we have the Radio concert tomorrow at 6," Puck reminded her as he took the book.

Santana nodded, "Yeah. The only two songs that are completely finish are in the very front. Those are upbeat,"

"So like a quick pace?"

"Yeah," Santana said, "The rest of them aren't finish so I wouldn't bother with those if I were you,"

"Alright Thanks," Puck nodded.

"Goodnight," Santana said softly. She watched him leave before closing the door.

Once the door was close Santana went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine with two glasses. She made her way back to the bedroom but as she got closer she heard muffled voices, was Quinn on the phone?

_**"No one can know about this until the moment that it happens. You can't do it during sound check and you can't tell Quinn,"**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"When you're performing the song at the VMAS you need to sing to Quinn,"**_

Santana pushed the door opened, Quinn was sitting on the bed, papers were scattered around and she had the tape recorder in hand. There were in her eyes.

_**"What do you mean?" **_

_**"Look you're dating Quinn to make the blogs,"**_

_**"Yes I am aware my relationship with Quinn is a PR Stunt,"**_

_**"During the performance focus all your attention on her, go to the audience and sing to her,"**_

Santana's heart dropped.

Quinn began to sob as the recording ended. She let the tape recorder drop as she clutched on to her chest.

"Quinn," Santana whispered. She set the bottle of wine and glasses down.

Quinn couldn't even form words she was too choked up to say anything at the moment.

Santana made her way to her, "I can explain," She said as she reached out for her.

"Don't touch me!" Quinn cried as she pulled back.

"Quinn baby," Santana began.

"Don't call me that!" Quinn exclaimed and moved away from Santana, "I-i- ca-n't believe this!"

"I can explain this!" Santana said on the verge of tears, she couldn't stand seeing Quinn like this, "Please Quinn let me explain!"

"Now I understand everything," Quinn sobbed, "The VMAS stunt, why you were so distant sometimes,"

"Quinn please," Santana said desperately as she came closer to her.

"Now I understand why you didn't say it back! Why you wouldn't say I love you to me!"

"Quinn no! It's not how it seems! I love y-"

Santana was interrupted, Quinn's palm connected with her cheek.

There was silence for a few seconds before Quinn started sobbing again.

"You don't get to say that anymore! You don't get to lie to my face," Quinn sobbed.

Santana felt her cheek pound, it was stinged really bad. She too had tears in her eyes now.

"Everything was a lie. Everything you have done for me...I can't believe you even had sex with me! You used me to your advantage. I can't believe you even had the audacity to propose to me!" Quinn cried.

"No! You listen to me, everything that has happened between us was all real. Every kiss, every touch, every _I love you_ has been real!" Santana exclaimed.

Quinn shook her head frantically, "No no no no!"

Santana hands wrapped around Quinn, "My love for you is real!"

Quinn pushed Santana away, "What you did is disgusting! Looking at you makes me sick!"

Tears streamed down Santana's cheeks, "Baby please,"

"This whole relationship has been a big joke! All you wanted was my fame!" Quinn cried.

"Aren't listening to me! Quinn I love you!"

"Stop saying that!" Quinn yelled, "You're fucking lying!"

"No I'm not!" Santana snapped back, "Quinn you need to calm down so we can talk about this,"

"No I don't want to listen to your fucking lies! All you ever did was lie to me, why should it be any different now!?"

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know," Santana said desperately, "Just give me a chance to explain,"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Quinn said as she made her way to the closet pulling out pants.

"Quinn you have to listen to me! It may have started out as a PR stunt but I ended that because I fell in love with you!" Santana cried, "Will convinced me to do it and I know it's my fault to for accepting to do it but I ended it!"

"When!? After you slept with me!?" Quinn hissed through tears as she pulled on her jeans.

"I ended it before that because I fell in love with you! With who you are! And I couldn't stand the PR stunt! I wanted to be with you Quinn, because I LOVE YOU!"

Quinn stopped to look at Santana, "I want to believe you so bad,"

Santana took Quinn's face in her hands pulling her close, "Everything I feel for you is real. And I'm not letting you go! I can't," Santana whispered.

Quinn didn't say anything; she stood there and stared into her eyes. Wanting more than anything to believe her.

"I can't be with you," Quinn whispered and pulled her face away.

"Yes you can!"

"I need some time," Quinn cried and went over to her drawer grabbing her phone and keys, "I can't be near you right now,"

"We can work this out but please don't go," Santana pleaded.

Quinn shook her head, "I don't want to be with you right Santana!"

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you go!?" Santana scoffed.

"I don't want to be with you! I can't be with you! This is why I have to go!" Quinn sobbed.

"No Quinn! Please don't leave me!"

Quinn sobbed and shook her head.

"Quinn don't leave me! Please don't leave," Santana cried.

Quinn took a deep breath before starting to walk out of the bedroom.

"Quinn I'm sorry!" She heard Santana yell.

She try to ignore the feeling of her heart clenching, she grabbed her shoes putting them on hastily. She rushed out of the house crying, she was a mess. She got in the car and once she closed the door she completely broke down.

She couldn't believe what just happened. After she gave Santana her song book she saw the vanilla envelope, she had just gotten curious on what was in there. When she opened it to take a peak something caught her eye.

The words: PR Stunt.

Never did she imagine what she would find. Her heart broken, she could not believe what Santana had done to her.

Their whole relationship felt like a lie.

* * *

**Are we all still alive?**

**Poor Quinn right?**

**Don't forget to review(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10, hope you guys like it(:**

**Special thanks to my beta SCWritings.**

**To answer one of my guest: Quinn is using birth control because the pull out method isn't 100% effective. **

**Oh and the reason I choose Trevor Donavan as the guys that likes Quinn is because in real life there was blogs that said he try to get at Dianna Agron...I don't really like him lol so that's why he's playing the villain per say in the story.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

..

..

"Santana we know you're in there! Open up!" Puck called.

"It's 3 o' clock in the afternoon!" Sam said, "The concert starts in 3 hours,"

The band had gone to Santana's place when she hadn't showed up all day, at first they thought she was running late but when they saw that she missed sound check and that she wasn't answering her phone they had to come see what was happening. The four of them were standing outside Santana's house calling her to open up.

"Oh, no." Finn mumbled as he stared at his phone.

"What is it? Did you text Rachel and ask where Quinn is?" Blaine asked.

Finn nodded, "Quinn and Santana had a huge fight last night."

"How big was the fight?" Puck frowned.

"Big enough for Quinn to spend the night somewhere else," Finn said, "Rachel said she was at Kurt's."

"Oh shit then something must have happened." Sam nodded.

"Ah Rachel just texted, said the key was under the mat." Finn said.

Blaine went over and moved the mat, picking up the key. It wasn't long before he opened the door and Kola and Duke came rushing to them. Sam calmed them down, as everyone entered the house.

"Santana?" Puck called.

The four of them made their way through the house. When they reached the bedroom, Finn pushed the door opened. The found an empty bottle of wine on the floor, Santana was sleeping on bed. She looks like a mess, and there was also a half empty bottle of tequila on her night stand.

"Santana," Puck called once more, "Wake up!"

Santana didn't even flinch, didn't move, all that came out of her was a light snore.

Puck went over to the edge of the bed and pulled Santana's leg, hard, "Wake the fuck up!"

Santana stirred around, "W-what?"

"Wake up! We have a concert in like three hours!" Puck exclaimed.

"Yeah San, Will sent us to get you," Finn explained, "You weren't answering our calls. We have to be there in an hour."

"Can you guys not talk?" Santana slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Blaine asked with wide eyes, "Santana we have a concert in three hours!"

"Puck, what is all this?" Sam asked.

Puck turned to look at Sam; he was holding several pieces of paper in his hand. He took the papers from him and quickly read through them.

"Oh shit!" Puck whispered as he turned to Santana.

Santana groaned and rubbed her eyes. She felt like she was about to hurl, her head was spinning and she was pretty sure she was seeing doubles. She managed to sit up on the bed, trying to ignore the rambling and lectures from the band. She looked at them several times; she saw all the papers of the PR stunt in their hands. She was certain they already figured it out.

"How could you do this to Quinn? I thought you had good intentions?" Finn exclaimed.

"Hey back off!" Puck butted in, "Santana loves Quinn, and she ended the PR stunt a long ass time ago!"

"You knew about this?" Sam glared.

Santana blocked out there arguing. She didn't want to hear any of them; she didn't need to hear them. She felt her heart drop when she remembered what happened last night. It was like everything replayed in her head over and over again. Quinn had left.

That took a toll on Santana; she could feel tears coming on her eyes. After Quinn had walked out that door, Santana had downed the bottle of wine, she eventually fell asleep around 2 in the morning, and needless to say she was drunk out of her mind. So when she woke up this morning with a huge headache, she went to get a bottle of tequila out of the cabinet. After drink about half of it she fell asleep again, except this time when she woke up she was still drunk.

"It's a miracle she didn't get alcohol poisoning." She heard Blaine say.

"Finn, why don't you help Santana to get to the shower and we will clean up here?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah we have to get her as sober as possible." Puck added.

It wasn't long before she felt Finn practically pick her up and lead her to the bathroom. She leaned against him so she wouldn't fall, because she was pretty sure she was about to. Once they were in the bathroom, Finn let Santana lean against the sink so he could start the shower.

"Just so you know, even if we don't agree with what you did with Quinn, we're still here, San," Finn said softly, "Puck explained everything to us."

Santana shut her eyes and began to cry, she completely lost it when she heard Quinn's name.

"I lost her didn't I?" Santana slurred.

Finn licked his lips not knowing what to say.

"God, I shouldn't have agreed to it in the first place." Santana hissed.

"Hey, don't worry about right now. Let's just focus on getting you in the shower, okay?" Finn tried.

Santana looked up into the mirror. She stared at her blurry reflection and she couldn't help but hate it. She was so angry and disgusted with herself for hurting Quinn.

"You'll figure this out, okay?" Finn said, "Quinn loves you, and if you love her like you say you do, then maybe if you explain it to her everything will get sorted out."

Santana shook her head, "She's never gonna forgive me! You should have seen the look in her eyes."

"She was just upset," Finn tried, "You'll get through this."

"God, I'm such an idiot!" Santana snapped and before she knew it her fist collided with the mirror.

"Santana!" Finn said in shock as he pulled her back.

But it was too late; she had punched the mirror, breaking it in the process. Her hand was a bloody mess.

"What the hell happened here?" Puck exclaimed as he and the guys came in.

"She punched the mirror!" Finn exclaimed as he grabbed the nearby towel and wrapped it around her hand immediately.

"I'll call the ambulance," Sam said, "I'll call Will, too."

Puck pursed his lips and went to help Finn with Santana's hand. Blaine watched the scene unfold before him, Santana was crying in Finn's chest as he held onto her tightly. Puck put pressure on her hand with the towel to stop the bleeding. Blaine went over to Santana and took her other hand, the uninjured one.

"Hey it's gonna be okay." Blaine cooed.

"She's never gonna forgive me." Santana sobbed softly.

Finn hugged her tightly as Blaine gave her hand a light squeeze. It wasn't long before Sam came back in and began to help Puck with Santana's bleeding hand. Despite the fact that they had a concert in a few hours, they were here, for their friend in need. All four of them knew that Santana needed them, she was more important than the concert.

* * *

..

..

..

..

"How is she?" Mercedes asked Kurt as he came back from the guest room into his living room.

"Getting by," Kurt replied, "God I can't believe Santana did that to her. She is so broken."

"You know I always had a bad feeling when their relationship first started," Rachel sigh sadly, "But then I saw the way Santana would look at Quinn... She truly looked like she loved her."

Mercedes shook her head, "I swear to god if I see Santana, I am going to give her what she deserves."

"Are they still together though?" Kurt frowned, "She was still wearing her engagement ring."

"God I hope not," Mercedes scoffed, "She deserves way better."

"Do you know anything about Santana?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Not exactly… I know they have a concert at six tonight." Rachel answered.

"She's probably doing a sound check."

The three of them turned to the direction of that voice. Quinn was still in Santana clothes from last night's, she looked like hell.

"Hey," Rachel smiled warmly.

"Hey girl, are you hungry?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, we could whip something up for you. Or we could do take out?" Kurt offered.

"I, uh, actually want to go home, get a few clothes and come back…" Quinn answered, "She... She shouldn't be home right now."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Rachel asked.

Quinn just nodded and didn't say anything.

"Well when you come back we'll have dinner ready for you." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks." Quinn answered.

They couldn't get any more words out of her, so they decided not to push it. Rachel grabbed her purse and left with Quinn, she ended up driving because she didn't feel Quinn was in the right state of mind to drive.

"Has she called you?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn was looking out the window, at one point Rachel thought Quinn wasn't going to answer.

"I turned my phone off after the 30th call." Quinn mumbled.

Rachel saw how unwilling Quinn looked to answer so she decided not to ask anything else. The car ride was silent, it was about 20 minutes later when they reached Santana's house. Rachel immediately frowned when she saw Finn's car in the drive way, there were several cars in the drive way actually, but what freaked her out the most was the ambulance that was parked there too.

"Oh my god," Quinn gasped, "Rachel, pull over!"

"Quinn you need to calm down." Rachel said calmly.

"I need to know if she's hurt! I need to know why an ambulance is at my house!" Quinn exclaimed.

Rachel parked in the drive way, too, "I'm sure it's nothing. The whole band is there, and beside if anything had happened, Finn would have called."

"Why is the ambulance there then!?" Quinn hissed.

"Look how about I get out and go check?" Rachel said calmly, "Just stay here, I'll be quick, okay?"

Quinn bit her lip; hesitant to agree.

"I'll be quick." Rachel said again and quickly got out of the car before Quinn could object.

She made her way to the house; the front door was slightly opened so she just pushed through. She heard voices, so she followed them. She was led to a bedroom where she saw the guys standing around the paramedics, who were tending to Santana's hand. She also saw Will arguing with one of the paramedics. Before she could even get a word out, Finn spotted her and quickly rushed her out of the room.

"What is going on?" Rachel asked.

"Sorry," Finn mumbled, "But Santana can't see you right now because then she'll ask about Quinn, and then she'll become a sobbing mess and I-I just managed to calm her down."

"Finn you're rambling," Rachel said, "What happened? Why are the paramedics here? I have Quinn waiting in the car, she's about to burst in any second!"

"Santana can't see her!" Finn exclaimed, "We need her to get her act together for the concert and if she sees Quinn, she'll break down."

"What happened?"

Finn sighed, "She didn't show up to sound check so me and the guys came to look for her, that's why I texted you asking about Quinn, I thought she was here with Santana. But when we got here, Santana was drunk out of her mind and then she punched the mirror and her hand is kind of messed up." Finn rambled.

"Oh my god, is she okay?"

"I don't know," Finn shrugged, "I have never seen her so messed up not even when one of her foster parents passed away."

Rachel pursed her lips, "Is she still doing the concert?"

"She wants to... So after this we are gonna try and sober her up as much as we can," Finn sighed, "Look I know this sounds really selfish and I'm sorry if it does but Quinn can't come in here. Santana is like a ticking time bomb right now."

Rachel nodded, "I understand. Look, Quinn needs her clothes. She doesn't want to stay here tonight."

"Just come back in a few hours," Finn said, "We'll be gone by then."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, keep me updated babe."

Finn nodded and kissed Rachel goodbye.

Rachel hurried back to the car where she saw Quinn was about to get out but stopped when she saw Rachel approaching.

"What happened?" Quinn asked as she got back in the car, "Why is the ambulance here!?"

"Santana punched a mirror," Rachel whispered, "Her hand was a little messed up."

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked as tears begin to form in her eyes, "Oh my god, this is all my fault."

"No, Quinn, don't feel like that," Rachel tried, "She was just a little drunk and very upset."

"I have to go in there and see her!"

"No!" Rachel stopped her, "Quinn, she has a concert in two hours, if you go in there she'll be a mess."

"I need to see her." Quinn sobbed.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and hugged her tight as she cried.

"I need to see her." Quinn repeated.

"I know." Rachel whispered.

* * *

..

..

..

"Are you ready for us L.A.?" Puck yelled in his microphone, "Let me hear you!"

The crowd went wild, the screaming and shouting was over the top. The next beat began to play and the crowd cheered even louder.

"**_At this time next year, I'ma have enough to buy the whole damn thing (thing, thing)_**

**_Yeah, I'm doing pretty good right now but I swear just wait (wait)_**

**_I'ma take you to the top, top, top of the world_."** Puck sang.

Soon Finn joined in the song and so did all of the guys. Santana was waiting for her queue for her verse, she was trying her best to ignore the huge hang over she had and dance to the song. She clutched on microphone with her left hand, the uninjured hand.

The crowd cheered even louder, and began chanting her name when it was her turn to sing.

"**_I'ma take it to the top, huh?_**

**_I knew it_**

**_You came in here solo?_**

**_Nah, I crew it_**

**_Funny I turned all my, I'm gonna besides do it_**

**_It's been ballin' out for a minute_**

**_Still play like I'm being recruited_**

**_I show improvement_**

**_And came up in a game and made a name_**

**_Clap it up, seem like yesterday_**

**_Man, we was in your hoopy, lapping up_**

**_Sometimes you gotta look back on your life_**

**_You'll laugh it up_**

**_Tryna make it to the top_**

**_And throw my dogs a ladder up_**," Santana rapped.

The crowd cheered, Santana clung onto her stomach, she was pretty sure she was gonna hurl any second. It took all of her will to hold it back; she at least had to wait to the end of the song. What she needed was some pain killers for her hand and a Bloody Mary for the hang over.

"**_Ain't a artist in the game that can match this_**

**_Gym shorts on a date with an actress_**

**_And I'm still goin' hip I could_**

**_Only try and it still gonna hit_**," Santana sang.

One more verse to go. She need it to hold on a bit longer, she fixed her shades and took a deep breath. She looked into the crowded and they seemed a bit blurry, and she had no idea how she was handling all the noise around her.

"**_See the way they hating_**

**_See the way I shine_**

**_Dexter Av is a big mural, me and Top Of the World_**," Santana sang.

And that was it for her, as soon as she sang that she rushed to the back of the stage and before she knew it she was puking her guts out. She saw a crew member try to come to her but she motioned him to go back. She threw up some more before she got back to the chorus.

This was not her night.

..

..

..

..

* * *

**Five days later**

.

..

"Answer," Santana mumbled into her phone, but no such luck she was sent to voicemail. Again.

"I don't think she wants to answer." Finn said.

Santana sighed, "It's been five days and she still doesn't want to talk to me!"

"Just give her some time." Finn said.

Santana scoffed, "Why are you even here? Ever since the concert at least one of the guys has been attach to my hip!"

Finn opened his mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say he shrugged instead.

Santana's eyebrows went up, "Are you on suicide watch!?"

"Well... It's not that... But..."

"You fucking are!" Santana exclaimed, "You guys think I'm suicidal!"

"No! No we don't! And it's not suicide watch!" Finn snapped back.

"What is it then!?"

"Alcohol watch," Finn sigh, "Will told us to make sure not to let you get wasted... So what happened at the concert won't happen again."

Santana rolled her eyes, "That only happened once."

"Look I'm gonna have to stay here with you, so we might as well have fun." Finn answered as he set his jacket down on the couch.

Santana eyed the jacket for a second before looking back up at Finn, "I guess... How about we watch a movie?"

Finn nodded, "Sounds good."

"There should be some in the closet by the bathroom," Santana said, "Knock yourself out."

Finn didn't need to be asked twice he made his way out of Santana's living room to go get the movies.

As soon as Finn was out of sight Santana jumped to grab Finn's jacket. She quickly searched through the pockets, smiling triumphantly when she found his phone. She quickly turned it on and composed a text.

**Hey babe!**

_Hey! ;)_

**Hey I was just wondering how Quinn is doing?**

_Well she's still a bit upset but not as bad as she was before._

Santana's heart clenched at that.

**Is she still staying at Kurt's?**

_No she's staying at the Four Seasons. But don't tell Santana._

Santana rolled her eyes at this text.

**Thanks, hobbit!**

_Fuck!_

Santana threw Finn's phone back on the coach and quickly rushed out of there. She hoped in her car and drove out of there before Finn could stop her.

She let out a nervous sigh, because even though she was on her way to finally talk to Quinn, she was still nervous how she would react when she saw her. But she needed to fix it. She needed to get her Quinn back.

..

..

..

..

"She doesn't deserve you,"

Quinn bit her lip and shrugged, "What's done is done... But I do miss her sometimes."

"Just don't think about her okay. Look Quinn you are a beautiful woman, you're smart, funny, and amazing. You will find someone worth your while someday. Right now, you just have to focus on forgetting about Santana,"

Quinn sighed, "Thanks for trying to comfort me, Trevor."

Trevor smiled, "No problem."

"I am gonna go freshen up. You can just hang here? I won't be long," Quinn said softly.

Trevor nodded and hanged back while Quinn went into the bathroom. He sat on the bed for about a minute before there was a knock on the door. He figured he should get it without bothering Quinn. So he got up and went to answer the door, however he quickly regretted it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Trevor blinked back, "I don't think you should be here."

Santana pushed her way through and made her way into the room, "And I think you're irrelevant. Where's Quinn?"

Trevor closed the door before turning back to Santana, "She doesn't want to see you and after what you did to her she won't even want to be with you."

Santana scoffed, "She told you about it?"

"Quinn and I are very close friends." Trevor answered.

Santana rolled her eyes; she could not believe Quinn told him. They hadn't even known each other for a year. She was about to go kill Kurt for introducing him to Quinn.

"Look wannabe Ken doll, I don't care how close you think you are to Quinn, but to me you are irrelevant. So, why you do yourself a favor and leave? I have to talk to Quinn." Santana said as she crossed her arms.

"She won't want to see you," Trevor glared, "And honestly she won't want you back because after what you did to her..."

"Did you really think Quinn and I are over?" Santana scoffed.

"She deserves someone better." Trevor shrugged.

"Someone like _you_?" Santana glared, "I've seen the way you look at her, with those stupid goo goo eyes. But make no mistake, she's _mine_."

"After what you did to her!?"

"Let me ask you something Ken," Santana interrupted him, "Does she still wear her engagement ring?"

Trevor pursed his lips but said nothing.

"That's what I thought," Santana said, "Maybe it's time you leave."

Trevor clenched his jaw slightly before scoffing and making his way out of the room.

"Santana?" A familiar voice said.

"Quinn." Santana pursed her lips.

"What are you doing here? Where's Trevor?"

Santana scoffed, "I didn't come to talk about that idiot. I came to talk about us."

Quinn pursed her lips and eyed Santana's hand, "I see your hand's better."

Santana looked down at her hand before shoving it in the pocket of her jacket, "Yeah."

Quinn just gave a slight nod but didn't say anything else.

Santana cleared her throat, "Look I just want to explain everything to you."

"I don't want to hear it," Quinn shrugged, "You played me."

Santana let out a sigh, "Will you just let me explain? Things aren't as they seem!"

"How do I know these aren't lies you're telling me?" Quinn asked.

"Because deep down I know that you know that I do love you," Santana said as she stepped closer to her, "You know that my love was real for you."

"I don't know what's real anymore." Quinn said as she looked down.

"I will tell you everything... Just let me explain." Santana begged.

"I don't think I will believe you."

"Quinn, just listen to me please...When Will asked me to do the PR Stunt he said it would only be a couple months, max, said it would bring us publicity for our single. He suggested at the barbecue we had when we were about to release our first single." Santana began.

"I guess that explains why you were so flirty with me," Quinn said sadly, "It was because of that wasn't it."

Santana felt her heart clench, "Yeah, it was...When we went to dinner, Will was the one that called the paparazzi on us."

Quinn frowned, "Was it his idea that I be in the music video too?"

"No, that wasn't planned," Santana said, "Things progressed in our relationship as time passed by, and Will then suggested the VMA stunt and I said yes."

Quinn didn't say anything but Santana saw her eyes began to water. She cleared her throat; she wasn't sure how she could say this next part.

"Then... Then you told me you loved me," Santana said softly and Quinn broke out to a sob, "And I couldn't say it back."

"Everyone would always tell me that it wasn't going to end well when you didn't say it back but I didn't care," Quinn said, "Funny how they were right."

"I didn't say it back not because I didn't feel the same way but because it didn't feel right!" Santana exclaimed, "The next day I ended the PR stunt. I told Will I was done with it."

"Then why did agree to it!?"

"Because I was stupid! I was an idiot okay, but then I _fell in love_ with you!"

Quinn pursed her lips and tried to compose herself so she could speak but it was hard, especially with Santana standing right in front of her. It reminded her of the pain she felt in her chest.

"Baby, you have to believe me," Santana whispered, "You have to know that what I feel for you is real?"

"You know Santana, you were a whole chapter in my book...but I was merely a line in yours." Quinn responded.

"No! No you were not!" Santana exclaimed as tears began to stream down her eyes, "Why can't you understand that I love you! I made a mistake okay, and I'm sorry!"

"I just don't think I can trust you anymore," Quinn explained, "I don't think I want to be with you anymore."

"You're a liar and a coward!" Santana exclaimed.

"Okay I think it's time you leave." Quinn said.

"After everything we've been through, how can you just give up like that!? Like we were nothing?" Santana hissed.

"Because we were nothing!" Quinn snapped, "You never loved me!"

"Aren't you fucking listening to me? I fucking _love_ you!" Santana yelled.

"Are you sure you're not here to save your PR Stunt!?" Quinn asked.

"I don't give a fuck about that!" Santana hissed.

"You need to leave, Santana." Quinn finally said.

"No! I'm not letting you go!"

"Leave! I don't want to see you!" Quinn cried, "I don't want to fucking be with you! Don't you get it? Don't you get how hurt I am? You fucking used me like I was nothing!"

Santana shook her head, "You are my everything!"

"Leave!"

"No!"

"Fine then I will!" Quinn exclaimed and made her way out the room.

Santana quickly followed, "You are the love of my life, you're my girlfriend, my fiancée. I am not gonna fucking let you go!

Quinn turned to look at Santana, "I don't want to be your anything!"

"Yeah? Then why haven't you taken off that ring huh?" Santana challenged, "That's because you love me and deep down you're hoping that we still work out."

Quinn glared at Santana and was about to yell at her when she notice that they were in the hallway and a few people were there, staring at them.

"Quinn, I love you,"

Quinn glared at Santana, "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I hate you for what you did to me," Quinn hissed, "I don't want to be with you because every time I see you I want to hurl. You were a fucking street kid after my fame; you are a fucking scumbag,"

That stung. The stung a lot. It took all Santana had to hold her shit together. She didn't want to break down in public.

"Okay," she mumbled softly.

Quinn made a move to take off the ring but Santana stopped her.

"Keep it." Santana whispered.

"I don't want it."

"Keep it as a reminder that I am not gonna give up on you because I love you," Santana said, "I am gonna keep fighting for you Quinn Fabray."

Quinn stood there kind of shock and speechless, not knowing what to say.

Santana looked at Quinn one last time before moving past her to leave. She was walking away for now.

..

..

* * *

Don

**Don't forget to Review(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, I truly appreciate it and I am very thankful for them and for all your support.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Shout out to my Beta, SCWritings, thanks for the help!(:**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

..

..

...

.

Santana scowled at the TV, she did not like what she was watching.

_"This is really sad news because they were so great together and they recently got engaged, but tell me the details."_

_"Rumor has it that Quinn Fabray moved out of the home they shared and is currently staying at the four seasons."_

_"But Santana was also seen there?"_

_"Witness say they heard them arguing and that's when Quinn broke it off."_

_"Do we know why though?"_

_"There was no reason given and neither of them have confirmed the break up."_

_"So do you think it's over for Quinntana?"_

_"Yeah, I do."_

Santana turned off the TV and let out a scoff, "Fuckin' asshole."

"Um, Santana," Marley said nervously.

It was her turn to be on alcohol watch. Honestly, Santana hated it, even though they did have reason. After she had seen Quinn she got drunk again, and even if it was a few days after they still watched her like a hawk.

"You should start getting ready," Marley said nervously.

"For what? For that stupid event Quinn and I go to every year? No way!" Santana scoffed, "Then people will know we're done for good."

"Look I know this may be hard but both of you promised you'd be there," Marley tried.

"Cancel the event and any other event that I was schedule to go to with Quinn," Santana groaned.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Marley began.

"Look, Marley, honestly, I don't even want to go to half of these events and now, I especially don't want to go without Quinn because then they will all ask about the rumored break up and I just don't feel like saying she dumped me because she found out about the stupid PR stunt," Santana said.

"Maybe if you just give her some time?" Marley began.

"Why does everyone always say that? Time, time, time! I have given her that. It's been almost two weeks, and she still hates my guts," Santana groaned.

"Do you want my advice?" Marley asked.

"What?"

"Maybe instead of moping you should go figure out a way to prove your love to Quinn... And a new manger wouldn't hurt," Marley said, "Look I know Will has been with you from the start, but if he suggested the PR stunt and is still maybe suggesting things like that, then he shouldn't be your manager."

Santana pursed her lips and nodded, "Tell you what, you call Holly Holiday, set up a meeting with her. And don't forget you have to make sure everything is ready for my foundation."

Marley nodded, "Okay, I'll get on that."

"You can go, you know," Santana said, "I'm not gonna drink myself away."

Marley gave her a doubting look.

"Promise!" Santana exclaimed.

"I am trusting you," Marley said with a small smile.

"Go on, get out of here," Santana chuckled.

They said their goodbyes and Marley left. Santana was finally alone; she needed some time to herself. She ended up bathing Kola and Duke and cleaning the house; she tried to keep herself occupied. She tried not to think of Quinn, because she knew if she did she would get depressed. She really didn't even know what to do with herself right now. If Quinn hadn't found out about the PR stunt, they would be at that stupid event having fun right now.

Santana sighed and headed into the kitchen, she looked through the cabinets and saw that the band had gotten rid of all her alcohol stash. Great. So, she went over to her secret hiding spot, under the kitchen sink, and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. She took out a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a drink. She stared at the glass debating whether to drink it or not, she promised Marley she wouldn't but...

Santana was starting to feel like she was an alcoholic. She didn't like this sneaking around to have a drink. She pursued her lip and poured down the drink in the sink. She set the glass down next to the bottle and went to look for something to eat instead. Kola and Duke were keeping her company and for that she was grateful, she didn't want to be alone.

As she was debating what to eat Kola and Duke began to bark and raced to the door. That was a bit strange so she followed behind them. However she came to a stop when she saw Quinn entering the house.

Quinn knelt down to pet Kola and Duke, she hugged them and began to play with them.

"I missed you guys!" She cooed.

"You didn't go to the event?" Santana asked before she could stop herself.

Quinn looked up and was slightly shocked to see Santana standing there. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Neither did you," She countered as she stood up.

"Did I feel like going to one the most shallow events and getting asked why my fiancée is not by my side, or to address the break up rumors?" Santana asked rhetorically, "No."

Quinn just nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"This is my house, too, you know," Quinn answered.

"It is but you never bother showing here for the past two weeks... Why now?"

"I, uh, I wanted to check up on Kola and Duke," Quinn began, "See how you were doing?"

"Did you now? You came to see a street kid?" Santana mocked, "I feel honored, Quinn."

Quinn let out a sad sigh and she pouted slightly, "I came to apologize for that, I shouldn't have said that… I took things too far but I was just so angry and I-I just..."

"I get it," Santana interrupted her.

Quinn pursed her lips and nodded, "It's just… I know how sensitive you are about that topic, and I used it against you. No matter how mad I was at you, I shouldn't have said it."

Santana nodded in agreement, "Just forget it about it, will ya? I don't like to talk about that part of my life, and now, especially not with you."

Quinn looked defeated, this was what she feared in this first place. After Santana left the hotel, she regretted those words so much. She wanted to take them back, because she knew she was out of line. Part of her wanted to believe Santana, but the other part was just so angry with her and she just snapped.

"Santana," Quinn sighed.

"Quinn move past it," Santana said firmly, "The last thing I want to do is talk about it. So why don't you tell me instead why you're really here?"

Quinn bit her lip, unsure of what to do.

Santana raised an eyebrow and headed back to the kitchen. She could not do this without a drink. She tried, but even being near Quinn and talking to her sent her slightly over the edge.

"Are you here to fight custody over Kola and Duke?" Santana chuckled as she poured herself a drink, "Because let me tell you there is no reason if we're getting back together."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she followed Santana, "No I didn't come for that,"

"Then?" Santana asked as she took a sip from her glass.

Quinn eyed the glass and then the bottle of bourbon, "You know I've never seen you drink this much… Isn't it a little early to start drinking?"

Santana chuckled, "Its five o'clock somewhere."

A small smile spread across Quinn's lips. She then took a deep breath and opened her purse, she went through it before pulling out a script.

"Um, during all that time that we were together even if it was just the PR stunt…"

"It wasn't a PR Stunt," Santana interrupted.

Quinn however ignored her comment. She didn't want to get into that right now, "Well anyways, I would like to think that you did get to know… I mean use to think that you knew me better than anyone else."

"I do you know you better than anyone else," Santana said as she finished her drink, "Look I know you don't believe in anything I say or will say, but for me nothing's changed. Even if you're pissed at me I am still gonna be here when you need me, even if you don't like it you still have me."

At this point Quinn was looking down.

"So tell me what do you need?" Santana asked.

"Um Alfonso Cuaron is shooting a movie tomorrow, and his lead actress dropped out so he asked me to take the part. He sent the script to me and he needs an answer by tomorrow or tonight," Quinn began, "The problem is that I don't know if I can do this part… So I was wondering if you could read the script..?"

Santana seemed a little taken aback, "Sure."

Quinn handed Santana the script, when their hands met, there was a moment, just a moment, when Quinn felt that everything would be back to normal. However, she quickly pulled away and cleared her throat.

"While you read, is it okay if I go shower?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"This is your house, too, you don't have to ask," Santana sighed.

"Right," Quinn mumbled.

After that Quinn departed to the shower and Santana left to the living room to get comfortable to read the script. She began to read it, and then page after page she got sucked into the story line. She was amazed by the dialogue, and by the plot. The characters were amazingly written, the script was deep, it was in a way such a sad storyline but at the same time it had so much meaning to it.

Santana was so into the script that she didn't even notice Quinn standing a few feet away from her, watching her read. Santana continued to read; she was going through the script like it was crack. She didn't notice time fly by.

"So what do you think?" Quinn asked, interrupting Santana from her reading.

Santana looked up, "This script is amazing, babe."

Quinn bit her lip when she heard Santana say that.

"Sorry," Santana mumbled, "Force of habit."

Quinn quickly changed the subject, "So what do you think of the main character? Do you think I can do it? Portray her well?"

Santana let out a small smile, "If anyone is going to play that character it should be you… Like you said before, I know you better than anyone else. You are going to find this script challenging at some point but you'll pull through and you are going to bring this character to life. You are going to be amazing!"

"You really think so?" Quinn asked.

"I know so," Santana said.

Then there was silence. It was short.

"There is something you should know," Quinn began.

"What?"

"The shooting for the movie starts tomorrow morning… In Chicago," Quinn said slightly nervous.

Santana took a deep breath at this.

"If I were to accept the role I would have to leave first thing in the morning," Quinn explained

Santana stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to Quinn handing her the script.

"I know you know me better than I know myself," Santana countered.

"I thought I did," Quinn mumbled.

Santana scoffed and took Quinn's hands, "You do... You know me, and you know I would never hold you back from anything especially to film a movie like this… No matter what we're going through."

Quinn just nodded, "Well then, where does that leave us?"

As Santana was about to answer she felt something on Quinn's hand, on her left hand to be precise. Santana looked down and saw that she was still wearing her engagement ring. This literally made her heart skip a beat.

"I know I said we were done but…"

"Baby, we are never gonna be done," Santana mumbled as she leaned in and pressed her lips Quinn's.

The kiss began soft, she felt her kiss back and that's when they drop the script, Santana's hands wrapped around her waist and Quinn's hands wrapped around Santana's neck. Santana slowly sucked on her lip, she felt Quinn slide her tongue over her lower lip. Next thing she knew Quinn's tongue was in her mouth, massaging her own.

Quinn moan as the kiss deepen. Santana could not get enough of her lips, it had been such a long while since she kissed Quinn's perfect lips.

Santana's hands slowly made their way down her waist, trailing down to the end of the dress, which was just above the knee. Her hands slowly made their way up gripping onto Quinn's thighs.

Quinn moaned at this but pulled away, "Sex complicates everything."

"We're already complicated," Santana mumbled as she continued to kiss Quinn.

"Santana we have to stop," Quinn tried.

Santana pressed herself against Quinn as she pulled her closer. Her hands roamed under Quinn's dress and she began to press kisses down to Quinn's neck.

"You have no idea how hard I get just by having you this close," Santana whispered, "I've missed you so much."

Quinn moaned and tugged at Santana's sweats, they fell to her knees, not long after that so did her boxers. Santana couldn't help herself and she ripped Quinn's lace panties right off. She pulled back and fell on to the couch with Quinn, who immediately straddled her.

Santana's hands are all over Quinn's body as she attacks her neck with kisses and bites. Santana doesn't think twice, she moves her dick to Quinn's entrance and enters her in one go, filling her to the hilt without any kind of warning. Quinn moans in surprise, throwing her head back in pleasure when Santana starts pounding her.

Her walls squeeze her dick, and she uses her muscles to intensify the feeling for her. Quinn pushes closer into her, she humps her dick, sitting on her lap. She feels Santana's hard dick work through the friction, getting deeper and deeper inside of her.

Santana takes hold of Quinn's head and kisses her sloppily. Her hands rest on Quinn's hips, thrusting inside of her at an insane pace. Quinn arches her body forward, throwing her head back, moaning at the sensation of Santana pounding into her body. Santana is panting as she feels that she is so close. She can't help but let out a moan as Quinn begins to roll her hips against her own.

"Baby, I'm so close," Santana groaned.

Quinn lowered her lips and captured Santana's hungrily. Her hands rest on Santana's neck, as she felt the thrusting inside of her. She's warm, tight and so, so wet. She loves this feeling of being stretched by Santana's dick, moving up and down over it. Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss as Quinn comes first and hard. Her walls squeeze around Santana's dick and soon enough, Santana moans as her dick is pushed inside, Santana's cum spills out of her dick, right into Quinn's pussy. She can't help but moan and press kisses all over Quinn's exposed skin as this happens.

They both are panting and it's not long before Quinn slumps over Santana and they stay in that position for a while. They don't move, they don't talk; they just lay there in each other's arms. Santana wraps her arms around Quinn and slowly pulls her dick out. She can feel Quinn begin to fall asleep; she doesn't want to wake her. So she waits a few moments until Quinn is completely asleep before she untangles from her. Santana pulls up her sweats and boxers and goes to get a quilt from their bedroom. When she returns Quinn is still sleep, letting out a light snore. She must haven't been sleeping well, Santana thought.

She walked over to Quinn laying down next to her and wrapping the large quilt around them. She slowly wraps her arms around Quinn pulling her closer, and subconsciously Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck.

"I love you so much," Santana whispered and kiss her forehead.

* * *

..

..

..

..

.

"Santana Lopez!" Judy called as she entered the house, "Quinnie?"

She made her way through the home, making use of the spare key she had gotten for an emergency… This was an emergency!

"Santana!" Judy called, however she came to a stop when she came into the living room.

"Judy?" Santana mumbled as she stirred awake, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk!"

"Ssh, you'll wake up Quinn," Santana said as she wrapped her arms tighter around her.

"Quinnie, get your ass up!" Judy exclaimed.

"Mom!" Quinn complained as she buried her face in Santana's neck.

"I need you both to explain the break up rumors that are going around!? Last night at the event, reporters would not stop asking!" Judy exclaimed, "I tried my best to completely avoid the questions!"

Quinn rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Mom, it's way too early."

"It's barely 7am, Quinnie," Judy huffed.

"Oh my god!" Quinn gasped as she took a look at her surroundings.

"Okay I need answers and I need them now!" Judy went on, "Why are there rumors that you two have spilt!?"

"I have to call my manager," Quinn said as she stood up to get her phone.

"Quinn!" Judy scowled and then turned to Santana, "Sweetheart will you explain things to me?"

"Um!" Santana was so unsure on what to say.

"Mom, we're obviously fine, did you just not find us together?" Quinn rambled as she grabbed her purse and went through it.

"Well there was a lot of commotion! You should have been there at the event! There was so much speculation," Judy exclaimed.

"Mom we're fine," Quinn said carelessly as she made a call.

"Why didn't you go to the event then?" Judy asked.

"We were busy," Quinn said and then turn her attention to the phone, "Beistie, I need you to call Alfonso Cuaron and let him know I'm taking the role, then book me a flight. I need to get to set as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" Judy ask.

"She's booking a movie," Santana said casually and cleared her throat, "Look Judes, Quinn is right. They're just rumors. Quinn and I are fine."

Judy pursed her lips, "Are you sure?"

Santana nodded, "Honest."

Judy turned to look at Quinn who was still talking on the phone and nodded, "Okay well, I just need to make sure. I guess I'll be going now."

"Okay. Give my best to Russell," Santana smiled.

She watched Judy walk out and then turned back to Quinn, who was making her way to their bedroom. Santana got up and quickly followed. When she entered their bedroom she saw Quinn changing out of her clothes.

"We're not okay, are we?" Santana asked almost above a whisper.

Quinn turned around and looked at Santana for a second, "Last night shouldn't have happened."

Santana let out a frustrated sigh, "Why didn't you tell your mom?"

"She doesn't need to worry about this," Quinn said as she went over to her closet and pulled out a suit case, "Maybe when I'm finished shooting the film I'll tell her we're over."

Santana let out a scoffed, "That's it!? Why they hell did you sleep with me then? Did you have an itch that you just wanted me to scratch!?"

"I just need time, and sex just complicated everything," Quinn said as she began to pack her clothes, "Look I'm leaving in a few hours to Chicago. Maybe this is what we need; some time apart."

"Some time apart? Already gave you that!" Santana exclaimed as she moved closer.

Quinn turned around to face Santana, "I love you… But I don't trust you and without trust, our relationship would mean nothing."

"Then let me gain your trust, let me prove to you that this isn't just about the PR stunt!" Santana exclaimed.

"That's the problem," Quinn mumbled, "I don't think I can."

"After what we just did?" Santana scoffed, "So what, did you just come to fuck me!?"

"Santana," Quinn began.

"Well if you can use me like that then I should be able to use you to right?" Santana said angrily as she moved closer to Quinn grabbing her by the hips.

"Santana seriously!"

Santana pressed her bulge against Quinn, "I want to fuck you too! I want to fuck you now, I mean it's only fair right!?"

Quinn moved to push Santana away but it was useless, "I have to go soon, I don't have time for your playing around."

"Who said I was playing!?" Santana snapped.

Before Quinn could get a word out Santana's lips were attacking hers angrily. She felt Santana's hands begin to travel all around her body.

"Santana stop," Quinn mumbled in between kisses.

Santana ignored her and began to kiss Quinn's neck, biting her pulse point and leaving marks behind. She heard Quinn moan at this and began to relax in her arms.

When their lips met again Quinn kissed her back with equal passion. Santana bit down on Quinn's lower lip when she felt Quinn sucking on her upper lip. Santana's tongue entered her mouth before Quinn could even give permission.

Santana felt her morning wood begin to rub up against Quinn's upper thigh and she slowly started grinding on her as she pushed Quinn back onto the bed. They moved the suit case carelessly out of the way.

Quinn leans up to kiss her before she moved down, leaving a trail of kisses and licks along her neck.

Santana immediately pulls off her shirt and then goes to remove Quinn's dress from last night. It's not long before their both fully naked. Santana leans in and closes her lips around Quinn's left nipple. She takes her time on the one nipple with her mouth, tongue, and teeth. She takes care of the other with her hand. Quinn feels the wetness gathering between her legs, and Santana's dick is so hard.

Santana swiftly guides her dick inside of her. Once she fully inside both of them let out a moan of pleasure. Within seconds, she starts thrusting inside of her, building up a rhythm. Quinn bucks her hips into Santana's and their pace keeps building.

She leans down on her, needing to feel her body closer against hers, she grabs Santana's arms and then slides her hands under hers arms so she's holding her as Santana thrusts harder and harder into her.

Quinn buries her face in the nape of Santana's neck, biting down hard on the skin, as the thrusts begin to get more intense. Quinn starts to moan when she felt that she was getting closer.

"Baby," Santana hissed as she still felt Quinn's bite sting.

Finally, she can feel her walls clamping down on her dick trapping her inside of her until she cums, and she cums hard. It makes Quinn go over the edge and she lets out a loud moan as she reaches her climax. This only makes Santana cum some more.

They lay there, still panting. Quinn's mind is still over the edge; she is still trying to recover from this orgasm. Santana on the other hand slowly begins to pull out of her while pressing kisses all over her naked breast.

"You can't leave me and you know it," Santana muttered against her skin.

"I have to go film the movie," Quinn whispered.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Santana mumbled.

Quinn sighed but doesn't know what to say. Santana looks up at her and takes her left hand and they interlace. Santana is content, because she feels the engagement ring against her fingers.

..

..

* * *

**Smut Smut Smut! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**And shout out to my fellow latino Alfonso Cuaron for winning that Oscar!**

**Don't forget to review(:**


End file.
